I'd Lie
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Everyone assumed Kurt loved Finn but they were wrong, not that it mattered. Even if someone did stop to ask Kurt who he really loved, he’d lie. Inspired by the song ‘I’d Lie’ by Taylor Swift. Disregards Quinn's Pregnancy. Kurt/Puck SLASH
1. That Passenger Seat

**I'd Lie**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs/characters you recognise **

**This is my first Glee fic so I hope you like it, and I am from England so please forgive my lack of Americanisms and the fact I spell colour with a 'u', I also know nothing about fashion or cars but I adore Kurt, I'd so spread my legs for Puck, and I just LOVE the thought of the two of them being together**

_Note: song lyrics are in italics _

**Summary: **Everyone assumed Kurt loved Finn but they were wrong, not that it mattered. Even if someone did stop to ask Kurt who he really loved, he'd lie. Inspired by the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.

**Chapter 1-That Passenger Seat **

Kurt Hummel walked down the corridors of McKinley with his new designer bag hanging on his shoulder, his head held high and one arm linked with his best friend Mercedes. The two Gleeks were gossiping about the latest fashion designs when a startled shriek reverberated through the hallway.

Cocking his head to the left, Kurt discovered that the sound had come from a Slushie covered Rachel. He and Mercedes, who had both been on the receiving end of a Slushie facial numerous times, winced in sympathy.

"As much as I loathe her," Kurt said, "And trust me, I do, we should help her clean up and do something about her hair before those dark tresses look even less salon-styled than usual."

With a nod of agreement, Mercedes led the way over to the Slushie covered Rachel Berry and they guided her into the nearest girls' rest room.

"I can assure you that one of these days I am going to sue the makers of those sticky concoctions and all the jerks who think it's funny to throw them at people more talented then themselves." Rachel declared as she leaned the back of her neck against the sink so the other two could condition her hair with the bottle Kurt always carried in his bag in case of such an attack. "My dads are gay and they know some _very _important people."

Kurt rolled his eyes and *accidentally* splashed water onto Rachel's face before muttering a clearly false apology.

"So girl, which dumb jock threw it this time?" Mercedes asked as she started work on washing the conditioner out of the other girls' hair.

"It happened too fast for me to make an accurate allegation." Rachel replied.

"So you didn't see?" Mercedes asked just to make sure.

"No." Rachel confirmed. "I was at my locker, then I turned round and a cup of red liquid was thrown into my face. And now my sweater's ruined." She said in dismay.

"Well whoever it was did you a small favour." Kurt told her as he eyed her stained sweater with distaste. "This fugly piece of material is a crime against fashion. The style is completely unflattering to your admittedly great figure, the colour clashes with your skin complexion and is a total mismatch with your last season Laura Ashley skirt."

Rachel frowned before accepting the brush and comb Mercedes offered to her and beginning to work through her long hair. She moved round to look at her reflection in the mirror and she let out a long dismal sigh which even had Kurt feeling a small amount of sympathy for her.

Searching through his bag, Kurt pulled out a spare knee-length red sweater and handed it to Rachel.

"Here, you can wear this for today." Kurt told her.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel smiled. "I'll get it back to you as soon as it's dry-cleaned."

Kurt nodded in satisfaction then looked to Mercedes and cocked his head marginally indicating that he wanted to go.

"Will you be ok now girl?" Mercedes asked and Rachel nodded as she continued combing through her hair. "Then we'll be seeing your sweet self in Glee club. C'mon Kurt."

The two linked arms again and left the bathroom before hurrying late to their lessons. Mercedes left Kurt part way down the corridor before heading alone to her own class. Pausing briefly to check his hair was still perfect, Kurt stepped into his classroom directing an apology to his teacher.

Due to his lateness, the only available seat was beside Noah Puckerman. Squaring his shoulders, Kurt moved gracefully to the space at the back beside his fellow team mate and Glee member determined not to show any sign of weakness.

As he sat beside the muscular boy, Kurt's knee slightly brushed against Puck's thigh. He tensed slightly, expecting some form of verbal taunt but nothing came. Either Puck hadn't felt the brief contact or he had chosen to ignore it.

Ordinarily, Kurt was very attentive in his lessons, but being so close to the mohawked boy seriously affected his concentration. It also didn't help that the other boy smelled so good.

For years, Kurt had been bullied by the very boy he was currently sitting beside. Day after day, Puck had shoved Kurt into walls and lockers or tripped him up in the halls. Then there were all the Slushie facials and dumpster tosses that had resulted in the severe damage to some of Kurt's most precious wardrobe items. On top of all that, there were the verbal attacks about Kurt's sexuality.

He should hate Noah Puckerman for all he had been subjected to over the years. However, as Kurt had discovered the hard way, it was practically impossible to hate someone you were hopelessly in love with.

Well, perhaps 'love' wasn't the right word but Kurt found it sounded far more sophisticated than to say he had a huge 'crush' on the school stud. Not that he ever would say that. He valued his life too much to ever admit to his feelings; even Mercedes didn't know how Kurt truly felt for Puck.

Like everybody else, Mercedes was under the impression that Kurt only had eyes for Finn, Puck's best friend and another member of Glee and player on the football team.

The soprano wasn't entirely sure why people had come to assume he had feelings for Finn but he let them believe it. If they all thought he had a thing for Finn it would be easier to conceal the truth of who he really had feelings for.

Not that Kurt didn't like Finn. The freakishly tall boy was attractive in a dorky kind of way and he did have a certain goofy charm, but Kurt didn't see in Finn what all the girls did. As Finn's girlfriend, Quinn obviously adored the singer and Rachel Berry practically stalked the boy she so blatantly wanted to call her own. Then there were countless other girls who swooned over Finn Hudson.

Still, as fanciable as Finn was, Kurt had no romantic interest in him. His only interest was Noah Puckerman. He supposed he had a taste for the bad-boy image.

A mournful escaped Kurt's lips and Puck quirked his eyebrow at the slender boy.

"Daydreaming about Finn again, Hummel?" Puck sneered.

Kurt's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked down at the empty page before him thankful that Puck didn't know what, or who, he'd really been fantasizing about.

"You're wasting your time you know." Puck whispered. "Finn's never going to be interested."

"Yes, I know." Kurt replied tersely. "With Finn being heterosexual, I imagine my having a penis will put him off somewhat."

"Don't forget the lack of a rack." Puck pointed out nodding towards Kurt's flat chest. "So, why were _you _late to class?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt retaliated.

"I don't." Puck scoffed. "I'm just bored because History sucks… but then I suppose you do too." He added suggestively.

Kurt shifted in his seat uncomfortably as his mind conjured images of himself kneeling between the other boy's legs and introducing his mouth to Puck's favourite appendage.

"If you must know," Kurt said as he tried to force away the sexual images Puck had unknowingly created, "I was late because Mercedes and I were helping Rachel wash Slushie out of her hair."

Normally, Puck would be the type to snigger at such information, but since joining Glee and being on the receiving end of a Slushie himself, the teen had matured ever so slightly and no longer saw the humour in it.

***

Later that day in Glee club, Mr. Schue called for the groups attention and his students knew from his smile that he was about to reintroduce them to the dreaded hat of fate.

"Ok guys, I have a new assignment for you." Mr. Schue told them excitedly. "You're going to be working in pairs, and your partner will be decided by…"

"The hat of fate." The Gleeks completed his sentence for him.

"That's right." He said still sounding overly enthusiastic. "You and your partner will help one another express yourselves through song."

"Like the ballad assignment?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Mr. Schue answered. "Only this time, it doesn't have to be a ballad. It can be any song, any genre, anything you want as long as it's something you relate to… Yes, Rachel?" He asked as the girl's hand flew into the air.

"Will we be singing duets?" She asked.

"You can if you like." He told her. "But you're welcome to perform a solo. It's entirely up to you and your partner. Now, if everybody understands, come and pick your partners." He shook the hat containing all their names encouragingly.

The group looked around at one another before Artie rolled forwards to select his partner. Mr. Schue handed the hat to the wheelchair bound boy and he pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it up and the other Gleeks quietly waited to hear who he had been partnered with.

"Brittany." Artie read out loud and the ditzy blonde girl stood up clapping her hands excitedly.

"I won!" She exclaimed.

Next to step up was Tina who looked apprehensively into the hat as though something was waiting inside to bite her. With her fingers trembling slightly, she opened her piece of paper to read out the name of her partner.

"P-Puck." She stuttered out nervously.

Kurt couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that washed over him but he was slightly relieved as well. If Puck had been selected as his partner there was the danger of the mohawked stud finding out how Kurt really felt for him.

Mercedes stepped up next and Matt became her partner. After her, Finn stood up and was paired with Mike and the look of disappointment was clearly etched on Rachel's face who somewhat glumly stepped up to the piano and pulled out Santana's name thereby leaving Kurt and Quinn as a pair.

"Great." Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together and smiling widely. "Now that everybody has been paired up let's get to work on rehearsing."

***

When Glee practice was over, Kurt waved goodbye to Mercedes before walking alongside Quinn and arranging a time for the two of them to meet up and work on their assignment.

They had just decided to meet up at lunch time the following day when they were joined by Finn. The tall boy placed his arm around Quinn's shoulder and offered a 'hey' to Kurt accompanied with a dopey smile.

"Hey Finn." Kurt replied politely.

Quinn looked to Kurt with a 'knowing' smile and Kurt had to work hard not to roll his eyes. The pretty blonde girl seemed to think the idea of Kurt crushing on her boyfriend was sweet. It took a lot of control for Kurt not to laugh. If Quinn, like everyone else, wanted to believe he loved Finn then Kurt would let her.

After bidding the couple farewell, Kurt strolled out of McKinley High and happened upon the guy he really loved in the parking lot. Puck was muttering a string of obscenities and glaring angrily at his truck. For a moment, Kurt flirted with the idea of offering Puck help with his car trouble but he decided against it and stepped carefully into his baby.

Kurt had barely strapped his seatbelt on when there was a gentle tap at the window. Looking up, his blue-green eyes met with the brown irises belonging to Noah Puckerman.

Swallowing down his nerves, Kurt rolled down the window and looked at Puck enquiringly.

"My engine's fucked." Puck told him.

"Let me take a look at it." Kurt replied as he unbuckled himself and stepped out of his shiny vehicle.

"What would you know about cars, Hummel?" Puck asked condescendingly as he followed the shorter boy over to his truck.

"My dad's a mechanic." Kurt explained as he lifted up the hood of Puck's truck. "I help him out sometimes."

He furrowed his brow in concentration as he inspected the interior of Puck's car. Puck looked over Kurt's shoulder as he fiddled around and gave Puck a commentary on what was wrong and what he was doing to fix it. Not understanding anything the slender boy was telling him, Puck just nodded.

"That's the best I can do for now." Kurt told him as he closed the bonnet. "But she probably won't be ready to run right for a few hours. It should be driveable by tomorrow but you're still going to have to get her fixed up properly. If you come to my dad I could probably get you a discount."

"Right, thanks dude." Puck replied as he ran a hand through his mohawk.

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled. "But don't call me dude." He added with a hint of a scowl.

"My apologies princess." Puck retorted with a smirk.

"Apologies?" Kurt repeated. "I must say I'm impressed, I had no idea such a word was in your vocabulary. Goodbye Puck."

"Hummel, wait." Puck called as he caught up to the fashion-loving boy who was just sliding back into his car. "Can I have a ride home?" He asked with his hands in his pockets and looking somewhat sheepish.

"Sure." Kurt nodded and he waited for the muscular boy to get in. "Excuse me, seatbelt on." He ordered earning himself an annoyed glare.

To cover the semi-awkward silence, Kurt put his music on and the car was soon filled with the sound of Taylor Swift.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

As he discreetly looked to the side, Kurt found himself in complete agreement with the country star's words. He had always loved the leather seating in his car, but the passenger seat certainly looked a million times better with Puck seated in it.

Puck spoke up to give Kurt directions as well as casually telling the other boy about his plans for later that night. As he spoke, Kurt often found his attention straying away from the road and over to Puck's face, focusing on his chocolate coloured eyes.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

They pulled up outside Puck's house but he didn't leave straight away as Kurt had been expecting him to.

"Well, enjoy your night with Santana." Kurt said simply for the sake of saying something. "Be careful though, rumours are beginning to circulate that you might actually have genuine feelings for her."

"What?" Puck asked arching an eyebrow.

"The two of you have been dating for a while now." Kurt pointed out. "Rumour has it that you're on the verge of becoming a proper couple. I think that's adorable. People are even questioning your badassness."

"No way princess." Puck replied. "I'm a bad ass and Santana is not my girlfriend. Besides, I can promise you now that I will _never _fall in love."

Kurt chuckled slightly before listening to Puck make a dirty joke. He forced on a false smile in response before Puck nodded to him in farewell and hurried up the path to his house not once looking back.

As he drove on home, Kurt changed the music to a song he knew Puck favoured. In fact, he probably knew all of the muscular boy's favourite songs. They weren't particularly to Kurt's taste but he liked to listen to them on occasion because he felt listening to Puck's favourite music would help him understand the mohawked stud better.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite songs_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia **


	2. His Favourite Colours Green

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee **

_Song lyrics are in italics and the song is still 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift_

**Thanks for reviewing, hope ya'll like it**

**And remember, in this story there's no pregnant Quinn**

**Chapter 2-His Favourite Colours Green**

The following morning, Kurt woke up promptly at six am and fell easily into his morning beauty routine. He ate breakfast with his dad, taking great care not to drop his cereal down his silk grey designer shirt and black waist coat.

After redoing his already perfectly combed hair for a fifth time, Kurt grabbed his bag and called a cheery goodbye to his father.

"Kurt, I'll probably be home late today." Burt informed his son before the teen made it to the door. "Make yourself something to eat but don't worry about me, I'll get take-out. And don't wait up kid."

"Dad, you really shouldn't order take-out." Kurt replied with a sigh. "All that greasy high-fat food will go straight to your ass."

"Get to school." Burt told him with a hearty chuckle.

Smoothing his hand through his hair, Kurt opened the door before promptly slamming it shut again and letting out a small squeak.

"Kurt?" Burt asked looking at his son concernedly.

Kurt just shook his head in response, his perfectly moisturised skin rapidly turning crimson. He took a few calming breaths before straightening up, schooling his expression into a mask of indifference and then opening the door and raising an eyebrow inquisitively at the visitor on the doorstep.

"Are you lost?" Kurt asked as he looked up at a smirking Noah Puckerman.

"I was hoping to get a ride to school." Puck explained. "Instead I got a door slammed in my face, that's very rude of you Hummel."

A shadow passed over Puck's form and the mohawked teen instantly lost his arrogant swagger and shifted nervously as Burt Hummel glared at him with a critical eye.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel." Puck greeted and Kurt secretly admitted he was surprised at the other boy's attempt at manners.

Burt's eyes swept over the youth on his doorstep taking in the mohawk hair-style, worn sneakers and torn jeans. His mouth curled into a disapproving sneer.

"Kurt, who is this?" Burt demanded to know.

"This is Noah Puckerman, dad." Kurt answered. "He's on the football team and he's a member of Glee club."

The older man studied Puck for a while longer causing the teen to gulp. He then turned his back on the Jewish boy and leaned down to converse quietly with his son.

"Is he a boyfriend or a potential love interest?" Burt whispered and Kurt felt himself blush again. "Do I need to get my gun?" He asked in a louder tone and Puck's eyes widened in obvious fear.

"No dad." Kurt hissed. "I'm just giving him a lift to school."

"Fine." Burt relented as he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. Releasing a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, Kurt led the way to his car with Puck following close behind him. "Hey, Puckerman." Burt called out and Puck warily turned round to face him. "If that tool between your legs goes anyway near my son, I'll chop it off and staple it to your head, understand?"

"Dad, Puck isn't gay." Kurt pointed out as he shot an apologetic look to the muscular boy.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'd really like to go to school." Puck said clearly eager to get away from the menacing glare of Burt Hummel.

With a nod, Kurt unlocked the car and the two teens climbed in.

"I'm watching you, Puckerman!" Burt warned as Kurt pulled his car out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Kurt said a short while later. "He's a little overprotective sometimes."

"A little?" Puck scoffed.

"Oh don't tell me you were intimidated." Kurt mocked. "Could it be that you're losing your badassness?"

"Hell no, my badassness is not to be challenged alright princess?" Puck replied, his lips almost forming into a pout.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone that my dad had you quaking in your scuffed-up sneakers like a little girl screaming over a spider." Kurt laughed.

"Like anyone would believe you." Puck sneered and Kurt pursed his lips slightly knowing he was right.

"Why did you come to my house for a lift anyway?" Kurt asked. "You could have just walked."

"I wish I had." Puck muttered as he recoiled at the memory of his meeting with Burt Hummel. "I think I'll get some other mechanic to check out my truck."

"Suit yourself." Kurt replied.

They drove in silence and Kurt enjoyed being in the other boy's company. Since last night, the two had been getting on reasonably well with one another, almost as though they were friends. Maybe they could be… but Kurt knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Stop here." Puck ordered and Kurt shot him a confused expression before pulling up by the side of the road round the corner from McKinley High.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as Puck unbuckled his seat belt and looked up and down the street.

"I'll walk from here." Puck told him. "I don't want the guys to see me driving around with a fagot."

Kurt averted his eyes feeling as though he'd been slapped round the face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Puck jump out of the car and slam the door shut before walking briskly down the road and turning on the corner to enter the school.

"You're welcome." Kurt mumbled sarcastically as he glared daggers at the boy's retreating back.

Although he wasn't surprised by Puck's behaviour, it still upset him. Just when they were beginning to get along everything was ruined by Puck's obsession with popularity. His reputation had already suffered because of his decision to join Glee and driving into school with Kurt certainly wouldn't help matters.

It was times like these when Kurt wished more than anything that he really was in love with Finn Hudson. At least Finn didn't feel ashamed to speak to him in public.

Trying to force his thoughts away from Puck, which often proved to be a difficult task, Kurt restarted his car and drove the rest of the way into school and parked up.

He strode up towards the school with his usual air of grace and confidence only to be grabbed around the middle and dragged towards the dumpster. Kurt didn't need to turn around to know that it was Puck who had grabbed hold of him; he'd recognise the feel of those arms anywhere.

"Wait!" Kurt cried out and Puck released him momentarily giving the boy the opportunity to pass his bag and to one of the other jocks. He also quickly stripped off his new waist coat and handed that over. "Do your worst." He dared.

Puck's arms wrapped around his middle again whilst one of the others pulled him up by his ankles. For a few moments before he was tossed into the trash, Kurt silently basked in the feel of the muscular arms circling him and the smell that was distinctly Puck. Just being that close to his secret crush for that short moment made the dumpster toss completely worth it.

The obnoxious laughter of the jocks met his ears before they high-fived each other and wandered off, leaving Kurt's things on the floor beside the dumpster.

As he was so used to being thrown in the dumpster, Kurt was well-practiced in easily climbing out again. He landed neatly on his feet and brushed himself off before picking up his bag and waistcoat.

Draping his bag over his shoulder, he quickly made his way inside hurrying to the nearest girls' bathroom. On his way, he passed Puck laughing with one of his friends and as his bully looked in his direction, Kurt was almost sure he caught an apologetic glint in Puck's eye.

In the relative safety of the girls' bathroom, Kurt got to work on repairing the damage the dumpster trip had done to his hair. He then frowned as he looked at the awful state of his grey silk shirt.

"Kurt." A voice said and Kurt turned his head to see Rachel stepping up to him holding out his red knee-length sweater she'd borrowed the day before. "Are you ok?"

"Believe me; I've had far worse days." Kurt told her as he took his sweater back. "Would you mind turning round so I can change?"

"Oh, right, of course." She replied as she turned her back to him. "I thought Puck had stopped throwing you in the dumpster since he joined Glee."

"He did for a while." Kurt answered as he pulled his sweater on and then combed through his hair yet again. "But I guess he grew bored with his semi-nice-guy routine and decided to return to his former bullying self. If being a jerk and bullying the gay kid is what it takes to be popular then I guess that's what Puck will do."

"It upsets you." Rachel commented as she spun back round to face him studying his face carefully.

"Oddly enough being thrown into a pile of trash doesn't inspire my happiness." Kurt retorted.

"Not the dumpster thing." Rachel said. "Puck. It upsets you a lot more when it's him doing it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt shrugged quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head to my Spanish class."

"Don't you share that class with Puck?" Rachel asked him and Kurt tried not to let his panic show on his face.

"I wouldn't know." Kurt lied. "As far as I'm aware Puck hardly ever attends his lessons. Besides, I'm much too preoccupied with daydreaming over Finn." He faked a wistful sigh before leaving Rachel alone in the bathroom.

Judging by the slightly jealous look that had crossed her face, Kurt was fairly certain that the girl had been distracted by the mention of Finn enough for her to forget their brief discussion about Puck.

Still, as Kurt strutted to Spanish class he made a mental note to be more careful around Rachel. She had come so close to guessing his secret back there, he couldn't allow that to happen again.

***

At lunch time, Kurt made his way to meet up with Quinn in the choir room just as they had planned. When he stepped inside, his heart gave a slight jolt as his eyes clapped in Puck. Fortunately, Finn was sat right beside his mohawked friend so Quinn and Puck both assumed Kurt's heart had skipped a beat for the tall boy who was completely oblivious to the way his friend and girlfriend were smirking at him as Kurt strutted towards them.

"Oh, hey Kurt." Finn greeted with a friendly nod.

"Finn." Kurt replied offering him a quick smile. "So Quinn, are you ready to rehearse?"

"Actually, we were talking." Puck spoke up. "So why don't you go hang out in the closet or something?"

"Puck, I'm openly gay." Kurt reminded him. "I'm not a closet case. Of course, if rumours are to be believed you spend a lot of your time pulling random girls into the Janitor's closet. Tell me Puck, what is it about the closet setting you enjoy so much?"

"Fuck you." Puck swore as he stood up and made an aggressive move towards Kurt who wisely stepped back.

"Puck, calm down man." Finn told him as he held him back. "You ok Kurt?"

"Fine, thank you Finn." Kurt replied.

"Boys, do you think you could leave me and Kurt to practice?" Quinn asked in that voice that encouraged males to do exactly as she asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Finn told her giving her a quick kiss before heading for the door. "Puck, come on dude."

Puck threw a final look of disgust towards Kurt before following Finn.

"Wasn't Rachel wearing that sweater yesterday?" Quinn asked as she eyed the boy's clothing.

"She was." Kurt confirmed. "Luckily she returned it to me this morning just after Puck and his brainless friends threw me into the dumpster."

"Oh." Quinn replied looking around the room awkwardly not really knowing what to say since she and Kurt didn't know each other all too well.

"Any idea what song you might like to sing yet?" Kurt asked her as he set his bag down. "A love song to Finn perhaps?"

"I haven't thought too much about it." Quinn admitted. "What about you? Did you plan to sing a love song to Finn?"

Kurt looked to her and found that she was smiling, not in a cruel way, she simply looked amused.

"That would be totally cute if you did you know." Quinn told him. "Pointless of course, because not only is he straight, he also happens to be mine."

"I understand that Quinn." Kurt replied as he rolled his eyes upon hearing the bitchier part of her remark. "I suppose I am unfortunate enough to have fallen for someone who can never love me back."

"You must hate me." Quinn said. "Just as much as Rachel does."

"Rachel doesn't hate you." Kurt said reasonably not sure why he was defending Rachel. "She's just envious of your relationship with Finn."

"What about you? Do you hate me?" Quinn pressed.

"Sometimes." Kurt answered bluntly and the blonde girl looked marginally stung by his honest words. "But I do really love your dress. It looks great on you. Is it new?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled as she ran her hands down the material. "Finn didn't even notice but Puck did. He said he really liked the colour, it was a little weird."

"Not really." Kurt replied without thinking. "His favourite colours green."

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked him as her eyebrows raised in shock.

He lost his composure and struggled to think of something convincing to say. In the end, all that he could produce was a pitiful squeak and a shrug of the shoulders.

"We should work on picking our songs out." Kurt finally managed to say.

After looking him up and down thoughtfully, Quinn simply nodded before listing some of her favourite songs that she felt she could relate to.

As she talked, Kurt thought over her question. How did he know what Puck's favourite colour was? The other teen had never told him that was for sure. Although he couldn't remember how he knew Puck's favourite colour, Kurt was completely sure that it was green. He just knew. Like all the things Kurt knew about Puck, he hadn't heard it from the other boy, he just knew these things somehow. He probably knew as much about Puck as Finn did which was admittedly a little bit creepy.

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colours green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

During their lunch hour, Quinn had narrowed her choice of song down to three but Kurt still had no idea what he wanted to sing.

"We have until next week, that's plenty of time." Quinn told him. "But we should probably meet up after school or something but not today because I'm going on a date with Finn. Feel free to inform Rachel of that fact."

"It will be my pleasure." Kurt replied with a half smile. He did enjoy irritating Rachel more than he probably should. "What about tomorrow after school? You could come round my place."

"Sure, I guess that works." Quinn agreed.

"Fabulous." Kurt beamed before gathering his stuff and preparing to exit the choir room.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?" Quinn called to him.

"You may, but I can't guarantee that I'll answer." Kurt responded.

"Is it only a school-boy crush you have on Finn, or do you love him?" She asked.

The question surprised him but also filled him with relief. After letting slip that he knew Puck's favourite colour he had feared Quinn might come close to guessing the truth just as Rachel almost had earlier. So he seized this golden opportunity to clear away any suspicions Quinn might have and convince her that Finn was the boy of his dreams.

"I love him even more than I love designer labels and singing." Kurt told her. "Hearing him sing in Glee is always the best part of my day. I know he can never be mine but that doesn't change how I feel. Just being close to him and seeing him smile, that's enough. I honestly love him and I just want him to be happy… so don't you go breaking his heart Blondie."

She smiled at him almost sympathetically and he waggled his fingers at her in a gesture of farewell before leaving.

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review, they inspire me to write more**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Black and White

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any characters/lyrics**

**Once again, song lyrics are in **_italics _**and the song is still 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

**Chapter 3-Black and White **

As his dad still wasn't home, Kurt had the house to himself and decided to spend his leisure watching 'The Wizard of Oz' for the millionth time. The film had got to the point where Dorothy had just met the Tin Man who so desperately longed for a heart when there was a knock upon the door.

With an annoyed huff at the interruption, Kurt paused the movie before heading to the door, flipping his bangs out of his eyes on his way.

Just like that morning, Kurt opened the door to reveal Puck standing on his doorstep. However, this time there was no smirk on the larger boy's lips and Kurt didn't embarrass himself by letting out a squeak and slamming the door shut.

Instead, Kurt cocked his hip to the side resting his hand there and looked at Puck expectantly.

"Um… your dad's not there is he?" Puck asked apprehensively.

"He's out so you're safe," Kurt told him. "For now."

"Can I come in?" Puck asked standing taller, apparently more confident now that he knew Burt Hummel was elsewhere.

On many occasions, Kurt had imagined scenarios such as this where Puck showed up at his house unexpectedly asking to come in. Of course, in his fantasies, the two of them rapidly lost their clothing as they hurried down to Kurt's basement. Somehow, Kurt didn't think that was how this real-life meeting would turn out. Still, he was curious about what Puck wanted so he stood back permitting him entrance.

"Thanks princess." Puck smirked as he stepped through and looked about the house with polite interest.

"Is there something specific you wanted?" Kurt asked him as he led the way down to his basement. "Or did you just stop by to annoy me?"

"Actually, I came to apologize." Puck replied. "Annoying you is just a bonus."

"Well go ahead Noah Puckerman, I'm listening." Kurt told him as he perched on the edge of his bed crossing one leg over the other and looking over at Puck who was leaning casually against the wall.

Puck shifted awkwardly on his feet before casting his eyes about the room. His brown eyes spied some of his favourite albums amongst Kurt's collection but he didn't think to question the oddness of it. He also cast a brief look to Kurt's desk which he assumed to be piled with sheets of music or homework.

As Kurt watched him look around, he was grateful that he didn't look properly at the work on his desk for if he did, he would have realised that there was a recently drawn sketch of the mohawked boy wearing very little clothing.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

Before Puck could sweep his eyes around the room a second time, which could potentially lead to him seeing the drawings, Kurt spoke up to ensure his attention focused solely on him.

"How about I start for you?" Kurt suggested. "Repeat after me, 'I'm sorry Kurt'."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Puck mimicked childishly.

"You see now, that wasn't so difficult." Kurt replied. "What exactly was it you were apologising for? The 'fagot' comment, the dumpster toss, your rude behaviour in the choir room, offending my eyes with your total lack of fashion sense?"

"The choir thing mostly." Puck answered. "Your precious Finn nagged me for about ten minutes for how I acted. I also got a telling off from Quinn about the dumpster toss during last period."

Kurt just let out a 'hmm' in response. It seemed that Puck was only stood before him offering an apology because Finn and Quinn had forced him into it. That fact caused yet another emotional wound to Kurt's heart. For a wild moment, he had thought maybe Puck cared enough to come and apologise of his own accord, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"So, are we cool princess?" Puck asked.

"Whatever." Kurt replied with a half-hearted roll of his eyes. "It doesn't really matter. We both know you'll be an asshole again tomorrow. Now, if you're done with your fake-ass apologies, I'd like you to get out of my house so I can return to my date with Judy Garland."

Before Puck could respond, they heard the sound of the front door open and close before Burt called out to his son.

"Kurt, who does that truck in the front garden belong to? Do you have a friend over?" Burt asked as his footsteps became louder as he got closer to Kurt's room.

"Oh shit." Puck swore looking panic-stricken. "This is not good."

"Hmm, he's probably polishing his gun as we speak." Kurt commented, loving the look of sheer terror that crossed the stud's features. "If you value your life, I'd suggest hiding in the closet. No pun intended."

The mohawked teen had only just managed to close the closet door when Burt Hummel appeared in his son's basement. He looked about the room suspiciously before asking Kurt who the truck belonged to.

"My friend, the one you met this morning." Kurt answered calmly. "He's been having some car trouble so I told him to drop it round and that I'd take a look at it. He's gone now; I gave him a ride home. I'm sure it won't take long to fix. In fact, I could probably repair the damage myself if you permitted me to use your spare tools."

"He's hiding in the closet isn't he?" Burt guessed as he pulled the wardrobe door open.

An uncharacteristically timid looking Puck emerged from the closet with a pink feather boa around his neck. As the two Hummel men stared at him incredulously, he quickly took it off and threw it back into the closet.

"My mum's probably worrying." Puck said. "I should go."

"Sit down punk." Burt ordered and Puck slouched over to the bed and sat on the edge taking great care not to sit too close to Burt's son. "Now, explain to me what the hell you're doing here."

"Dad, please." Kurt spoke up begging his father with his eyes to put a stop to this embarrassing torture. "Puck's just a… friend. He came over to watch 'The Wizard of Oz' with me, that's all."

"_You_ like 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Burt asked Puck doubtfully.

"Sure, the yellow brick road wins me over every time." Puck answered trying his best to look innocent; he wasn't very successful.

"I know you're just protective of me dad, and I appreciate it, I do," Kurt told him. "But this interrogation isn't necessary. Puck's not gay, he's not my boyfriend, he isn't going to hurt me and my virginity is still in tact so there's no reason for you to worry."

"Exactly." Puck agreed. "Not a gay bone in my body sir. So, there's really no need to get your gun or threaten my manhood again… can I please go home now?"

Burt stared Puck out for a long time before finally giving the boy a nod. Clearly relieved, Puck ran out as fast as he could before the mechanic could change his mind.

"I don't like him." Burt stated once the Jewish boy had left.

"Not many people do." Kurt replied standing up. "But honestly dad, you can't freak out like that every time I have a boy round. Especially when it's a straight guy."

"Are you sure he likes the girls?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's seduced nearly all of the female student population at McKinley High." Kurt told him by way of an answer. "A lot of people's mum's too. I assure you dad, Noah Puckerman is as straight as they come."

"I just thought I'd ask." Burt replied. "I did find him hiding in a closet wearing that fluffy pink thing. So, what's the real reason he was over here because I know that wizard of odd thing was a lie."

"Oz, dad. The Wizard of Oz." Kurt corrected. "He just stopped by to apologise."

"What for?" Burt demanded to know looking as though he was considering going after the football player. "What did he do to you?"

Kurt faltered for a moment as he tried to think of a convincing lie. He looked about his room for inspiration but his beloved basement let him down.

"It doesn't matter dad, honestly." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you can talk to me about these things you know." Burt said gently as he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"I know." Kurt replied. "But on this occasion I'd really rather not talk about it."

Burt nodded in understanding before turning round to leave. Kurt barely had time to bask in his relief when his father paused looking straight at the drawing that lay on the desk.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Burt picked up the sketch of Puck before turning to face Kurt with a questioning look on his face.

"Well… it's a good drawing." Burt admitted and Kurt smiled uncomfortably as he took the paper from his dad's hands. "Right, well, I'll let you get back to watching Doris Day."

"It's Judy Garland." Kurt corrected automatically.

His dad nodded before turning to leave.

"Dad." Kurt called before he closed the door. "I like him."

Burt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose looking uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak but Kurt silenced him with a look so he could talk instead.

"He doesn't know how I feel, no-one does." Kurt said. "And I never intend for anybody to find out. Nothing will ever happen between us, so you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. He's straight, I know that and I accept that."

"Unrequited love." Burt commented. "That's the worst kind."

"Truer words were never spoken." Kurt said in agreement. "If Puck ever comes round again, although that situation is highly unlikely, but in case it does, can you just promise me you'll keep cool. You frighten him."

The mechanic nodded before closing the door and heading away.

Alone again, Kurt looked down at his drawing of Puck. Though he much preferred seeing the mohawked boy in the flesh, the black and white sketch would have to do.

_He sees everything black and white_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Wishing He Was Mine

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any characters/songs you recognise**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

_Song lyrics are in Italics and come from the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift_

_Quinn's song-'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink_

_Kurt's song-'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton_

**Chapter 4-Wishing He Was Mine**

Having Quinn Fabray make herself at home on his bed was an unusual experience for Kurt. The blonde was lounged quite comfortably on her stomach with her feet in the air as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Away from the environment of McKinley High, Kurt found that Quinn looked like a completely different person. She was almost unrecognisable from the popular bitchy cheerleader he'd always taken her for. Perhaps there was more to the girl than he realised. Or maybe wearing her hair down just made her look friendlier.

"I've decided what song I'm going to sing." Quinn told him and he smiled at her enthusiastically as she handed the song lyrics and sheet music over.

He looked down and lifted an eyebrow in surprise as this song hadn't been one of her selected three she'd discussed with him the day before.

"Miss Fabray, I never took you to be a Pink fan." Kurt commented.

"It's a little known fact." She replied. "I have all her albums. Of course I have to hide them from daddy and listen to them with headphones. He just wouldn't approve."

"So, 'Please Don't Leave Me'?" Kurt asked. "I suppose this is about Finn. I never imagined you to be the insecure type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Quinn told him.

Handing her the lyrics back, Kurt took the sheet music over to his piano and set up. He flexed his fingers before dancing them across all the keys then turning his neck to look at Quinn.

"Ready to rehearse?" He asked her.

She rolled carefully off the bed and stood up straight prepared to sing. Kurt played the melody and Quinn's soft vocals joined in.

"_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I could yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da-da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is… broken_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_"

Her voice cracked and she ceased singing. Confused, Kurt turned his eyes to her but she had twisted away from him and her blonde hair was falling across her face hiding her features from view. Seeing Quinn so vulnerable was heartbreaking. Though Kurt wouldn't say the two of them were actual 'friends', he found himself moving from his piano to gently wrap an arm around the girl in a comforting gesture.

She leaned into him and he rubbed soothing circular motions on her back. Her running mascara was creating horrendous black stains on his Marc Jacobs shirt, and though it caused Kurt to whimper a little, he didn't push her away or voice his complaint about it.

After taking a few deep breaths, Quinn dried her eyes and stepped away from him looking a little ashamed. Kurt was surprised to see such an expression on her face, until that point he'd had no idea Quinn Fabray even knewhow to_ look_ ashamed let alone feel it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked gently as they moved to lay back on the bed. "We could compare pain."

"I'm fine Kurt." Quinn answered with a small smile. "I'm sure I'm just being silly. I mean Finn's a good guy, he's a gentleman. He wouldn't just leave me… would he?"

"You're worried Finn might leave you for Rachel." Kurt realised.

"I've seen the way he looks at her in Glee club." Quinn said quietly. "He never looks at me like that. It feels like I'm losing him and I do not like that feeling at all. I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm not even sure if I'm capable of losing."

"For what it's worth, in my homosexual opinion, you're a much better choice of girlfriend than Rachel." Kurt told her.

"Thank you… I think." Quinn replied. "Would you mind maybe not telling anybody about this?"

"I'll take it to my grave Goldilocks." Kurt promised. "Of course, you do realise you'll be expressing all of your insecurities about Finn leaving you to the entire Glee club if you sing this song."

"I know." Quinn whispered before clearing her throat and speaking louder. "Though hopefully when I perform in front of everyone else I'll be able to keep myself from crying. But I need to get this out. I can't find the words to explain how I'm feeling to Finn so I'll do it through song."

"I'll warn you know, there's a very high probability that Rachel will sing a love song about how she wants Finn to be with her." Kurt said.

"I had considered that." Quinn sighed. "Do you think we could push her out of a school window and make it look like an accident?"

"As tempting as that thought is, I must begrudgingly admit that we need Rachel Berry alive and well. She's our best singer." Kurt replied. "Damn that girl's talent."

"We should probably work on your song." Quinn said. "Maybe you could sing about how much you despise Rachel." She suggested hopefully.

"Actually, I thought I might sing a song about my mum." Kurt told her. "I'm sure our fellow Gleeks would get bored if _three _people stood up and sang a song to Finn." He smoothly added in that tiny white lie just to ensure the blonde didn't get any further suspicions about his feelings for Puck as she had been close to the other day.

"I think it would be really sweet of you to sing a song for your mum." Quinn replied. "And to think, I was expecting you to perform a song from Wicked."

"As much as I love that musical, I don't particularly relate to the songs." Kurt commented. "But I was thinking about it a lot last night and I decided to sing one for my mum. It was one of her favourite songs and it also expresses how much I miss her."

"Will you play it for me?" Quinn asked gently.

Standing up, Kurt smoothed the creases of his shirt out before heading back to the piano.

"It really should be played on an acoustic guitar." Kurt told her. "But I neither own nor play guitar so the piano will have to do."

He cleared his throat before striking the tune on the piano and opening his mouth to sing. Quinn watched him, completely mesmerised by the gentle understated beauty of his voice and the heartfelt words.

"_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

'_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_"

Kurt was so immersed in the lyrics and Quinn was so transfixed by his voice, that neither teen was aware of Burt Hummel lurking in the doorway with his eyes closed as he listened to his son sing.

Unlike Quinn, Kurt managed to get through the entire song. He played the last note then took a deep breath before facing the girl on his bed. Tears were present in her eyes as she smiled at him before telling him it was beautiful.

"Thank you." Kurt replied managing to stay strong and keep his own tears locked away.

Burt looked proudly at his son before moving away undetected. He then locked himself in the bathroom and shed a few tears away from prying eyes.

_Never let nobody see him cry_

***

Throughout the rest of the week, Kurt and Quinn became noticeably closer since they had opened up to one another a little. They had taken to smiling at one another and saying 'hello' as they passed each other in school and Quinn had even joined Kurt and Mercedes on a shopping trip. Without even realising it themselves, the two had become friends.

The two were walking through the corridors of McKinley High side by side talking about the latest episode of 'Desperate Housewives', when a shadow passed over them.

Looking up, Kurt met the brown-eyed gaze of Puck. Upon instinct, Kurt tensed and squinted his eyes closed waiting to feel the cold splash of Slushie hit his face but it never came.

"Relax Hummel." Puck told him sounding amused.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to find Puck smirking at him and Quinn seemed to have disappeared into thin air. He looked around for the girl but she was nowhere in sight. The bell had already sounded and only a few stragglers were moving through the halls heading to their lessons.

Having no idea what Puck wanted, Kurt simply raised an eyebrow at him. When it became apparent that Puck was not going to speak, Kurt let out a sigh of annoyance before moving to step around the muscular boy.

He'd made approximately two and a half steps when a strong arm snaked around his waist and gently but forcefully pressed him against a nearby locker.

"What do you want?" Kurt huffed determined not to let the other boy see his fear.

"To return this." Puck replied as he pulled a vibrant purple book out of his bag. "You dropped it in English yesterday." He elaborated.

Darting his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, Kurt took the book, which he instantly recognised as his diary out of Puck's hands. He held it close to his chest and studied Puck's face trying to work out if he'd read through it or not. If he had, then he would know of Kurt's feelings for him but if he hadn't his secret was still safe. However, Puck's face was unreadable.

"Aren't you gonna thank me princess?" Puck asked him. "Here, let me help you out. Repeat after me, 'thank you Puck'."

"Thank you Puck." Kurt answered.

"You're welcome." Puck replied with a mock bow before swaggering off.

Still leaning against the locker with his diary trapped tight against his chest, Kurt watched Puck walk away, his eyes dropping to his ass, before calling out to him.

"Puck?" He asked. The mohawked boy came to a stop but did not turn round. "Did you… did you read any of it?"

Slowly, Puck craned his neck round with a smirk on his lips and a playful glint in his eye.

"Maybe." He answered mischievously before strutting off.

Kurt felt uneasy. He really had no idea of Puck knew the truth or not. It was possible that he'd handed the diary over unread and had just said 'maybe' to tease Kurt and make him worry, but there was still a chance that he had read it. He never considered Puck to be the type to respect one's privacy so it would be completely in character for him to have read his dairy, or at least parts of it. Kurt really didn't know what to think.

He had always imagined that Puck would give him a serious beating if he ever found out Kurt fancied him, but Puck hadn't threatened him or injured him which gave Kurt a small sense of hope that the other boy had not read through his diary. Of course, there was also the possibility Puck had read a page or two that didn't mention him, got bored and stopped reading. However, almost every single page featured some mentioning of Noah Puckerman.

Still confused and unsure, Kurt flipped his diary open to a random page and read the neatly written sentence at the bottom.

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. I Could Tell You

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**

**Thanks for reviewing my fellow Gleeks**

_Lyrics are in italics, song is still 'I'd Lie' by the amazingly talented Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 5-I Could Tell You**

Through the remainder of the school day, Kurt was very on edge, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Damn boy, what's up with you?" Mercedes asked him.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt replied too quickly to be believed. "Why would anything be wrong? Who told you something was wrong? I didn't say there was anything was wrong. No, nothing's wrong."

"Well summat's definitely not right." Mercedes remarked. "Now you better be explaining it to me pretty soon white boy."

"Seriously Kurt, is everything ok?" Artie asked wheeling closer to him.

Looking from the concerned face of Artie, to the demanding attitude of Mercedes and then to a curious looking Tina, Kurt let out a sigh before whispering words they did not hear.

"Speak up fancy pants." Mercedes encouraged.

"My diary." Kurt told them. "Puck, for an unknown period of time, had possession of my diary. He handed it back to me earlier saying I'd dropped it."

"What else happened?" Artie asked. "I mean… did he, you know, read it?"

"I honestly have no idea." Kurt answered. "I did ask but all he told me was, 'maybe', then he pulled one of those devilish smirks of his before swaggering away like he was God's gift to girls, gays and mums."

"That jerk." Mercedes scoffed. "Next time I see him, there is gonna be hell to pay. If he's read your diary, I'll find out about it and then he'll be in a whole lotta pain."

"And if we really want to torture him we can lock him in a room with Rachel." Artie added.

"Don't." Kurt said. "In this situation I think things would be better left alone."

"Then why have you been walking around all day wearing that worried look on your face?" Mercedes asked. "I'm telling you boy, that expression does not match your outfit."

After looking mildly horrified that his expression did not co-ordinate with his outfit, Kurt turned to the left and spied the topic of their conversation turning round the corner alongside Finn.

"Oh no." Kurt squeaked before pressing his back against the wall and looking downwards trying to seem small and insignificant in the hopes that Puck would walk on by.

"Hey Tina." Puck greeted in a suspiciously friendly tone as he came to stand beside his Glee partner. "Are we still on for rehearsal later?"

"Oh u-um, yes. O-of course." She replied.

"Cool." Puck commented as Finn stood slightly behind his friend offering their four fellow Glee members a dopey smile. "Artie, you don't mind me stealing your girl for an hour right? Don't worry dude, I'm a gentleman," - Mercedes let out a snort of disbelief - "I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise."

"Our Tina wouldn't touch the likes of you anyway." Mercedes told the mohawked boy.

"No need to be jealous Aretha." Puck replied. "There's plenty of Puck to go around."

"Dude," Finn whispered. "Her name's Mercedes."

Puck turned to gape at his friend with a look that clearly said 'you stupid fuck' before shaking his head then fixing his eyes upon Kurt.

"Hey princess." Puck nodded to Kurt.

"Ok dude, get gone." Mercedes ordered.

"Hey, I was only saying hi." Puck replied holding his hands up in surrender.

"Come on man." Finn said nudging his shoulder to encourage Puck to keep walking. "Later guys."

The remaining four stayed silent until both boys had disappeared out of sight. They then turned to look at Kurt who seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Oh sweet Armani, he totally read my diary." Kurt whimpered.

"What? You don't know that." Artie stated reasonably.

"Yes I do." Kurt insisted. "Did you see the way he looked at me? There was that 'I know everything' look in his eyes. He's read it, which means he knows that I…"

"Knows that you what?" Mercedes pressed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kurt replied. "In fact, I'd very much like to take it to the grave, which I expect I will be buried in very soon. He's just leading me into a false sense of security and then when I least expect it, he'll strike. It won't be just a Slushie this time, or a dumpster toss. He's going to kill me."

"Calm down baby, you're being way too overdramatic." Mercedes told him.

"She's right." Tina agreed. "You don't even k-know if Puck d-did read your diary. He's r-really not as b-bad as we've always thought. He's been nice enough to me since we've been w-w-working together."

"Maybe Tina's right." Artie spoke up siding with his girlfriend. "Maybe we haven't given Puck a fair chance. When Finn joined Glee we accepted him right away despite his past behaviour, why should we treat Puck any differently? We don't even know anything about him."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue that he in fact _did _know an awful lot about Puck but he let his mouth fall shut at the last second. He couldn't all of a sudden list the things he knew about Noah Puckerman, that would give everything away.

_I could tell you his favourite colours green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

Of course, Kurt had a horrible inkling that his feelings for the Jewish boy would soon be revealed to all. Though he couldn't explain how, he instinctively knew that Puck had read at least enough of his diary to know that Kurt was deeply in love with him.

***

The Glee members were set to perform their songs tomorrow afternoon. Kurt and Quinn had managed to use the auditorium for a final practice and the two walked arm in arm through the corridors towards their lockers.

"I so want to go shopping right now." Kurt sighed. "But tragically, I must accept my fate and venture out onto the muddy football field."

"If you don't enjoy playing why don't you just quit?" Quinn asked him. "That seems like the most sensible thing to do."

"It makes my dad proud." Kurt told her. "Besides, the team suck without me. My petite dancing feet are what wins us each game. There are also the little extra perks of watching your dorky yet loveable boyfriend get undressed in the locker room."

"Kurt Hummel!" Quinn exclaimed sounding shocked by the boy's words, though she laughed lightly.

"You look much more beautiful when you laugh." Kurt pointed out. "Not that you aren't a stunning blonde already, but the smiles and the laughter just add to your radiance. You're like an angel, or a fairytale princess. Or like my old Malibu Barbie doll."

"Well enjoy practice." Quinn replied once she'd collected her things. "I need to get home; daddy is having a very important work colleague over for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

She pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and smiled once more before departing.

Turning to his own locker, Kurt placed his things away before closing it again and coming face to face with Rachel Berry. He let out a small undignified gasp before clearing his throat and flipping his fringe.

"Rachel," He greeted with false enthusiasm. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Without awaiting her answer, he set off for the boys' changing rooms. All his sport gear was in one of the lockers there.

"I've figured it out." Rachel exclaimed triumphantly as she hurried along the corridors in order to keep up with Kurt's elegant strides.

"To what are we referring?" Kurt enquired.

"Puck." Rachel beamed with a manic glint in her eye. "He's…"

"A character in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare." Kurt finished off. "I'm aware of this. It just so happens that I excel in English class."

"That's not… I was talking about Noah Puckerman." Rachel huffed. "I'm not an idiot Kurt…"

"Well you certainly had me fooled." He interrupted causing her forehead to crinkle unattractively.

"I know what's going on." She told him. "It's so obvious; I can't believe I failed to notice it before. Everything makes sense now. How do you feel about all of this?"

"Ok, now I really have no idea what you're babbling about." Kurt replied stopping by the changing room doors to look at her quizzically with his hands on his hips.

Before Rachel could respond, the door opened and an already changed Finn poked his head out. He smiled at Rachel and she beamed back at him fluttering her eyelashes. He then turned to address Kurt.

"Couch Tanaka will be here soon, you should hurry up and get ready or he'll make you do laps." Finn told him.

"Thank you Finn, I'll be right there." Kurt smiled.

Finn nodded and was about to step back inside when Puck appeared in just his underwear. Rachel covered her eyes whilst Kurt tried and failed not to admire the boy's *sporting equipment*.

"Hurry up princess," Puck smirked as he watched the heat rise in Kurt's cheek. "If you stay out here too long you'll miss a free showing of my sexy ass."

"Um… I'm just gonna wait inside." Finn told them looking between the other three with obvious confusion.

"Is it safe to uncover my eyes yet?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry, there's not that much to see." Kurt said insultingly before slipping past Puck into the changing room hoping that his comment hadn't just ensured his murder. It wasn't true of course. From what Kurt had seen through the material of Puck's boxers, the Jew was very well endowed.

"Hello?" Rachel asked warily still holding her hands over her eyes. "Is anyone still there?"

"Just you and me Berry." Puck told her.

"I know what's going on." Rachel said. "You love him don't you? You love Kurt?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Puck retorted. "I'm not a fag. I'd say you've taken one too many Slushies to the head and it's affected your brain."

He cast her a scathing look that she could not see before rejoining his teammates.

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Then Walks Away

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

_Song lyrics are in italics. _

_Songs featured are 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake and as always, 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 6-Then Walks Away **

After a gruelling practice, the football team headed inside to hit the showers. As always, Kurt kept out of the way until the rest of the team had left before taking a shower in private. However, on this occasion, Kurt found himself with company in the shape of Noah Puckerman.

Kurt knew for a fact the other teen was doing it on purpose just to tease and torment him. He had even taken up the shower stall beside Kurt's with a smirk plastered over his face as the water travelled down his nicely muscled body.

Determined not to give the mohawked boy the satisfaction of checking him out, Kurt kept his eyes tight shut with his back to Puck… for approximately seven and a half seconds before giving into temptation and turning to sneak a look at his naked crush.

He felt his cock begin to stir in interest and started to panic slightly. If Puck saw that he had an erection he'd crucify him and Kurt had no desire whatsoever to be crucified, he was quite certain he didn't have any item of clothing that would compliment a giant wooden cross.

"I know you're looking Hummel." Puck stated before tilting his head back so the spray could splash across his face.

"I am not." Kurt lied as he pictured Sue Sylvester dancing the can-can in order to get rid of the stiffness between his legs.

"Whatever you say babe." Puck chuckled.

Upon hearing Puck address him as 'babe', Kurt went all gooey inside and his mouth formed into a smile despite his best efforts to prevent it. As Kurt got to work on washing his hair with his lemon and lime scented salon quality conditioner, Puck started to sing.

"_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles?_

_Baby, I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no-one makes me feel this way._"

The sexy tone of Puck's voice went straight to Kurt's groin and he was sure his entire body was blushing in embarrassment. He'd never been so aroused in his entire life, he felt as though he might explode.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt reached out a hand and twisted the dial so that his shower water became a cooler temperature. Once Puck finished singing and Kurt managed to regain a semblance of control, he shut the water off and wrapped his towel round his waist before heading to the dressing area.

He'd barely slipped into his silk underwear when Puck strutted in with his towel clinging loosely to his hips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could make out the amused expression on the larger boy's face. He tried to ignore it, but ignoring Noah Puckerman was not a talent Kurt Hummel possessed. How could he ever hope to be good at ignoring someone he'd secretly paid so much attention to for as long as he could remember?

"Just go ahead and take a look." Puck spoke up and Kurt heard a noise that sounded very much like towel falling to the floor. "We both know you want to."

"I'd rather be forced in to allowing Rachel to select me an outfit than have to look at you." Kurt retorted as he kept his eyes fixed on the wall as he pulled his skinny jeans up before buckling his sparkly belt.

"Dude come on," Puck laughed. "You're a fairy and I'm a stud. It only makes sense for you to want to check me out."

Deciding to ignore his teammate, Kurt busied himself with fixing on his shirt, socks and shoes before tending to his hair. By means of the mirror, Kurt received a splendid view of Puck's exposed rear before the sight was covered by a loose pair of jeans. The realisation that Puck was going commando made Kurt's tummy flutter oddly.

Once Kurt was satisfied with his hair, he returned his football gear to his locker before heading out to the parking lot with a now clothed Puck following close behind.

"I already have a natural shadow." Kurt pointed out. "I don't need you to act as one." All he received was a snigger in response; the boy was so close that Kurt felt his breath tickling his neck. "Will you stop following me?" He asked, his voice almost taking on a whine, a fact he would deny if anyone asked about it later.

"I'm not following." Puck told him. "I'm just admiring your tight little ass."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and Puck bumped into him. The slender boy stumbled from the collision and would have taken a visit to the floor had Puck not caught him.

When he was steady on his feet again, Kurt twisted round before looking up at Puck's chocolate coloured eyes.

"Leave me alone." He demanded. "Or I'll have my dad cut off your favourite appendage."

Puck's hands flew to cover his groin protectively.

Before Kurt could turn away again, Puck placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down slightly so they were at eye level with one another.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked nervously as the mohawked teen gazed at him with such intensity.

"How about you tell me what you want?" Puck asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Right now, I want you to get your hands off me and let me get to my car." Kurt answered as he cocked his head in the direction of his motor.

"That's not what I meant." Puck replied making no move to step away from Kurt, in fact he stepped closer, circling an arm around the boy's slim waist and pulling him against his strong chest. "I want you to tell me what you want… who you want… because we both know it's not really Finn, don't we?"

Closing his eyes, Kurt nodded. When he reopened his eyes he caught Puck gazing at his lips.

"Tell me princess, tell me who you want." Puck whispered, his breath caressing Kurt's lips.

"You already know." Kurt replied. "You read my diary, I know you did."

"That's right, I did." Puck grinned looking incredibly smug. "But reading the words isn't the same as hearing them. So come on, tell me baby."

"Why?" Kurt asked as his features morphed into a scowl. "Do you gain some sort of perverse glee from teasing me about my feelings? Does it make you feel good to know that I'm so beyond the realm of pathetic that I harbour feelings for someone who's made my high-school life a living hell? What have I ever done to you?"

"Well right now you're giving me headache." Puck retorted. "Seriously, do you have to talk so much? Fuck, I might have to shove my cock down your throat just to get you to shut up."

"You put your cock anywhere near my mouth and I will bite." Kurt promised him harshly. "Unfortunately, people can't choose who they fall for, but fall they do. And it hurts. It really hurts. Especially when you fall as hard as I have for someone who will continuously trip you up and beat you down but will never be there to catch you."

"Maybe I like you too." Puck said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking less confident than usual.

"No you don't." Kurt told him. "You don't even know me. You're just trying to mess with my head."

"Fine, maybe I don't know that much about you." Puck admitted. "But I do know that when I hear you sing, I don't ever want to have to hear another sound again… when I wrap my arms around you before throwing you into the dumpster, all I really want to do is hold you tight in my arms and never let you go… every time you walk into a room, I never want you to leave and every time I see your lips, I just want to feel them meld against my own."

Kurt swallowed as he stared in wonder at the boy before him as his heart raced and his knees grew weak from the words he was hearing.

"Really?" He asked breathlessly as the world around him began to look more colourful.

Then the world turned grey as the sound of laughter met his ears.

"No, not really." Puck laughed before strutting through the parking lot.

"I fucking HATE you Noah Puckerman!" Kurt yelled at the top of his voice as tears streamed down his face.

He sped towards Puck and beat his fists against his muscled chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt…" Puck said looking shocked and guilty as he simply stood still taking every punch Kurt threw at him not doing a thing to stop it.

"I hate you." Kurt whimpered as he sagged against the Jewish boy unable the find the strength to hit him anymore. "I hate your stupid mohawk, I hate your truck, I hate your dumb jock friends and I hate… I hate you so much… I just love you even more."

His declaration was followed by a pitiful sob before he took a step back and somehow found the strength to smack Puck in the face.

The larger boy stumbled and yelped in shock placing his hand over his now throbbing eye. With his good eye, he peeked at Kurt who was red in the face and looked as though he was hardly breathing. He reached a hand out to touch him but Kurt flinched away. Letting his hand drop to his side, Puck turned and headed to his truck without another word.

It wasn't until the mohawked boy had driven away that Kurt's breathing returned to normal.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. He'd Never Tell You

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing**

_Song lyrics are in italics_

'_I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 7-He'd Never Tell You**

The following morning, Kurt drove to school and parked his car before sliding gracefully out of his car seat. Securing his bag on his shoulder, he looked about his surroundings with an air of superiority before heading up the main doors, swinging his hips on his way.

On the way to his locker, he came across Finn, Quinn and Puck. The couple were questioning Puck about the heavy bruise around his eye but they didn't seem to be getting any answers.

Kurt intended to just walk past but Puck looked over Quinn's shoulder and caught his eye. Noticing that Puck's attention had been diverted, Quinn looked over her should to find out what he was looking at. Upon seeing Kurt she smiled and beckoned him over.

With a sigh, Kurt sauntered over to the trio forcing a false smile onto his glossed lips.

"Hey Barbie girl." Kurt greeted as he and Quinn shared a one-armed hug accompanied by a soft kiss to one another's cheeks. "Good morning Finn."

"Hey Kurt." Finn replied.

"Are you looking forward to performing in Glee club this afternoon?" Kurt asked the freakishly tall boy. He decided that if he kept a conversation going, it would help him to try and ignore Puck.

"Sure, it should be fun right." Finn shrugged. "Me and Mike didn't get a whole lot of practice in but it should be good. Of course Rachel will be the best, she has such an incredible voice."

Upon hearing her boyfriend praise Rachel's talent, Quinn's face fell ever so slightly but it was only Kurt who noticed.

"Well I look forward to seeing you perform Finn." Kurt told him as he looped Quinn's arm with his own. "Now if you'll excuse us, Miss Fabray and I need to talk about hair products."

Without once looking at Puck, Kurt led Quinn away.

"Kurt, can I trust you to be honest with me?" Quinn asked him once they were out of hearing distance of the two boys.

"Of course." He assured her. "Let's find an empty classroom so we can discuss this in private."

They found themselves a room and Quinn shut the door whilst Kurt sat down delicately on one of the desks with one leg crossed over the other.

"Do you think I'm losing him?" Quinn asked as she looked down at the floor, her head tilted in such a way that her blonde hair obscured her face.

"Finn?" Kurt asked and the girl nodded in confirmation. "No, absolutely not. He thinks the world of you."

"Then why does he mention _her _all the time?" Quinn asked resentfully and Kurt immediately knew the 'her' referred to one Rachel Berry.

"He only stated what everybody already knows." Kurt replied. "Rachel, as much as I hate to admit it, is ridiculously talented. She's our star."

"I know that." Quinn sighed. "But I don't feel the need to bring her up in every conversation. Last night on the phone, I was telling Finn about daddy's little dinner party and the cookies my mum had baked and he started talking about how delicious Rachel's cookies were. Lately, every conversation he and I have somehow leads to talking about her. But that's not how it should be. I'm the one he should be talking about all the time… not her."

"Quinny, we'll be singing today." Kurt reminded her as he moved off the desk to comfort her. "After Finn hears your song and realises how you're feeling, things will get better, I know they will."

"No they won't." Quinn replied as she looked at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. "He won't even notice what I'm singing, not when she's in the room. Then when he hears her song, which we both know will be some form of love declaration to him, he'll leave me."

"Sweetheart, you can't know that." Kurt said reasonably. "You're just feeling a little insecure right now and that's causing you to over-analyze everything and it's making you paranoid."

"Kurt, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings." Quinn told him. "I've already accepted that he's going to leave me. He's a nice guy so he'll let me down gently. I suppose I should be thankful for that. By the way, I've changed my song choice."

"So what are you singing now?" He asked.

"You'll see." She replied with a smile that clearly had no strength behind it. "Oh, did you see Puck's eye earlier? That's a nasty bruise. Whoever hit him must have a really strong punch."

"Well there's no doubt in my mind that the fashion-challenged asshole deserved it." Kurt commented with a frosty bite to his tone.

The girl frowned in response to his words feeling extremely thankful that the hostility behind them was not directed at her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked observing his face carefully so she could see if he was lying or not.

"I punched him." Kurt admitted and at first, Quinn looked shocked but then she simply looked impressed.

"Wow, wait… why did you hit him? What did he do?" She questioned.

Looking down at his wristwatch, Kurt saw that there was still ten minutes to go before first period started so he took a breath, before revealing everything to Quinn, his secret love for Puck, the diary, the shower and Puck's cruelty in the parking lot.

***

By lunchtime, Noah Puckerman had a bright red Quinn-shaped hand print across his face to go with his bruise.

***

At the end of the school day, all the Gleeks met up in the choir room where Mr. Schue was already waiting to greet them. He smiled and clapped his hands together enthusiastically as he surveyed them all.

"Well guys, who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked and unsurprisingly, Rachel's hand was up in the air in an instant. "Ok Rachel, show us what you got."

In the blink of an eye, Rachel was stood before her fellow members eager to sing and be in the spotlight. She waited for her music to start before looking directly at Finn as she aimed the lyrics at him. The self-proclaimed star was so obvious that even Brittany knew she was singing to Finn.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time…_"

As Rachel continued to sing, her face morphed into that psycho look she sometimes got. Finn's eyes were fixated on her as she sang to him whilst Quinn was staring down at her lap. From the blonde's side, Kurt reached his hand over and gently threaded their fingers together and Quinn squeezed his hand in gratitude. Kurt also noticed that Puck, who was slouched in the chair behind Quinn, leaned forwards and lightly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder despite the fact she had smacked him across the face for the way he had treated Kurt.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._"

Through the progression of the song, Rachel began to look crazier and crazier but of course she still gave a perfect vocal. When she finished she was met with the customary applause, though it was only Finn who seemed genuinely enthusiastic.

"Good Rachel." Mr. Schue praised. "Santana, how about you next?"

After applying a fresh layer of lip-gloss to her mouth, Santana made her way up to the performance area and Brittany applauded her friend before she'd even began singing.

A few minutes later when Santana had sang through her rendition of 'Don't Cha' by 'The Pussycat Dolls'.

"Good job." Mr. Schue smiled as he clapped along with the others. "Would anyone like to volunteer to sing next?"

"I will Mr. Schue." Quinn said decisively as she let go of Kurt's hand and moved to stand in the centre of the designated performing area. "This is for Finn." She told them all and Finn sat up a fraction straighter as the music began to play.

Kurt recognised the song immediately and felt his heart pang for the blonde girl.

"_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts…_"

Even Rachel couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken as Quinn sang with such emotion and vulnerability. Finn was looking down at his large feet, his forehead crinkled as he listened to the words his girlfriend sang to him.

"_Our memories_

_Well, they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry…_"

As Quinn sang the word 'cry', a single tear fell from Kurt's eye and he wanted nothing more than to stand up and pull the girl into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and give a comforting squeeze. Somewhere in his mind, he knew the hand belonged to Puck but he did not shove the hand away. Instead, he brought one hand up and rested his small hand over Puck's larger one.

"_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_  
You and me I can see us dying…are we?_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts."

She finished the song in no more than a whisper. She received a standing ovation from the majority of the room. Only Rachel and Finn stayed in their seats, and Artie because of his disability but he would have stood if he was able.

"That was beautiful Quinn." Mr. Schue told her. "Very moving."

The blonde showed no sign of having heard the teacher's praise. Her eyes were focused solely upon Finn awaiting his reaction. Eventually, Finn stood up, his eyes still on his feet. He opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. In the end, he simply grabbed his things and left the room at which point Quinn dissolved into tears.

In a heartbeat, Kurt and Brittany were beside her wrapping the slender girl in their arms.

"That's enough for today guys." Mr. Schue announced. "We'll hear everyone else's songs tomorrow."

It took several minutes for Quinn to stop crying and it took Kurt just as long to stop crying silently on her behalf. When she was ready, Brittany took Quinn home. After hugging his friend goodbye and kissing the top of her head, Kurt made his way towards his car to find Puck sat on the bonnet strumming absentmindedly on his guitar.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

Kurt cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Is Quinn ok?" Puck asked gently.

"Of course she isn't ok." Kurt scoffed. "A broken heart is not easily healed."

"Finn's a good guy." Puck said in defence of his best friend. "The dude never planned to hurt Quinn. I doubt if he even knows what's going on right now, the guy's kinda slow."

"Please remove you Lima Loser ass off of my vehicle." Kurt said. "I'm not in the mood to talk, least of all with you."

"So you're still pissed." Puck commented earning himself a heated glare. "I guess I can't blame you. But since my dick is still in one piece I'm guessing you didn't tell your dad about yesterday… so that must mean you still love me no matter how angry you are." His tone was not scathing, but gentle and contemplative.

"If you're not off of my car by the time I've strapped myself in the front seat I will drive regardless to the injury you may be caused." Kurt warned as he moved round to the driver's seat.

Before he could close the door, Puck shoved a book into Kurt's hands.

"My diary." He explained upon receiving Kurt's baffled look. "I read yours so it's only fair that you read mine."

Kurt barely had time to be surprised by the fact Noah Puckerman kept a diary and had handed said diary over for him to read, the mohawked teen had walked off.

For a few minutes, Kurt simply stared at the brown leather bound book in his hands before curiosity got the better of him. He let the diary fall open on a random page and was shocked to find a large paragraph about him finishing with the lines:

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My God, he's beautiful"_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Rachel's song – 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift**

**Quinn's song – 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Pray For A Miracle

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

_Song lyrics are in italics, song is 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift_

**Puck's diary entries are in bold**

**Chapter 8-Pray For a Miracle **

For a few hours, Kurt had sat cross-legged on his bed with his back straight and his hands resting on his knees as he stared down Puck's diary. Other than the passage he'd read in the car when the other boy had first handed the diary over to him, Kurt had not read a single word off of a single page.

In his opinion, a diary was one of the most private things any person could posses. They shouldn't be read by anyone other than their owner. It was wrong and invasive. Yet Puck had given Kurt permission to do just that.

Nothing made sense in Kurt's mind. Through his entire school life, Kurt had been subjected to bullying and ridicule, most of which was instigated by Puck, and now he was sitting in his room with his bully's diary staring innocently up at him from where it rested on the quilt cover.

The brown colour of the leather was so much like the eyes of its owner. Massaging his temples, Kurt tried to decide what he should do. When Puck had handed the diary over, he had said it was because it would make things fair, but was that really reason enough for Kurt to read through all of Puck's private thoughts and secrets?

True, he had already read that one paragraph but that didn't mean he had to read anymore. Of course, that one paragraph wasn't just any paragraph, it was a section written about him, Kurt Hummel.

It was a wonder in itself that Noah Puckerman even owned a diary, it was even more surprising that the Jewish boy had mentioned Kurt within the diary's pages, but most shocking of all was what the muscled boy had written. 'Beautiful', that's the word Puck had written. He thought Kurt was beautiful.

Finally, Kurt came to a decision. He had to read the diary. Though he still felt as though it was wrong, he had to read it. He needed to know why Puck thought he was beautiful and why he had always tormented him so if he thought such a thing. He used to think he knew a lot about Puck, but now he was beginning to wonder if he knew anything at all. Then there was the incident with Puck where the other boy had teased him, what had that been about? Why would Puck do such a thing if he thought of Kurt as 'beautiful'? Surely if he thought such a thing about Kurt that meant that he had some form of feelings for him. Then again, maybe it didn't. After all, Kurt thought Quinn was beautiful but he didn't hold any romantic or sexual desires for her.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the confusing thoughts that were circulating his brain, Kurt focused his attention on the surprisingly neat handwriting on the white pages before him.

He didn't bother reading the whole diary, that would take far too long, instead he just read a few that caught his interest. The first one he read that was near the front of the book was about him.

**Me and the guys threw that Hummel kid in the trash again today. It was pretty funny, the look on his face was priceless. 'Course all he did was whine about his precious clothing. Seriously dude, who the fuck cares? That designer gear he wears doesn't look anything special to me. Jeans are jeans for fuck sake. The queer still managed to swan around school looking all superior though. I really don't understand how the pansy does it. I guess he's tougher than people think.**

Not liking what he was reading, Kurt skipped through a few pages before starting to read a new passage.

**Bad night again last night. I just couldn't sleep. I tried playing computer games for a while but it didn't help. Then I even tried reading that book for English class but I only managed half a page. Eventually I got a bit of sleep but I had nightmares again. When I woke up Sarah was there to comfort me. How pathetic is that, me having my baby sister hugging me whilst I cry at night. That's right, this stud is capable of shedding tears. I feel so bad man, she's a good kid and she's so young, she shouldn't have to deal with me like that. But mum's out working at night and my screams wake her up. Ever since my old man ran out on us, life's just been shit. I think pretty much everything fell apart. Mum doesn't talk to me much anymore, if she does it's usually to yell at me about summat. She hardly even looks at me, though I guess I can understand that it's painful for her, I really do look like him, especially my eyes. My grades dropped as well when he left. I used to be a good student, smart even. I still am actually, I just don't try anymore. Mum was depressed most of the time and drunk the rest. I pretty much had to bring Sarah up on my own. It's my job to look after her, to protect her, but sometimes it feels like I'm the little kid and she's looking after me. I should be making her feel better after she has a nightmare, not the other way round for fuck sake. I still have Finn though. He's pretty much the only good thing I've got in my life, apart from Sarah of course.**

That extract tugged at Kurt's heartstrings. His mind played out images of Puck tossing and turning in bed before waking up screaming from a nightmare. The image was not at all pleasant, neither was the thought of a crying Puck. The section he had just read presented Badass Noah Puckerman in a vulnerable light, and vulnerability certainly wasn't a word anyone would ever use to describe Puck. Kurt supposed Puck's attitude was all just a front to protect himself from getting hurt.

Turning a few pages over, Kurt read some more.

**It was Sarah's parents evening today. Mum couldn't go so I ditched school and went instead. I didn't like the way her stuck-up teacher looked at me. I know I'm just a teenager and that I should have been in school but that was no reason for the old cunt to look at me like a piece of dirt. Still, at least he informed me about how my little sis is doing with her studies. She's doing great, I'm so proud of her. Because she's been doing so well I took her out for ice-cream after school. I was supposed to be hanging out at Finn's but I had to bail on him, no-one comes before the prettiest little girl in the world.**

A smile formed on Kurt's lips. The way Puck obviously cared about his sister was so endearing and just made him love the boy even more. It was true that he hated Puck sometimes, but the love was always a lot stronger.

**Such a weird night. Quinn turned up at my door. She looked a mess. Now don't get me wrong, the girl is hot, but damn, she looked awful. Her make-up was running and her nose was red and blotchy. I almost didn't recognise her. She kinda just collapsed into my arms crying hysterically. I didn't really know what to do. I just hugged her back and pulled her inside telling her it would be ok. Pretty much what I do with Sarah when she's upset. Sarah was round a friend's house and mum was at work so it was just me and Quinn. I'm not really sure what was wrong with her, it must be one of those chick things, but she threw herself at me. Don't get me wrong, I love the ladies and I love the pussy, but I really didn't want Quinn shoving her tongue down my throat. She was my best mate's girl, I couldn't do anything with her even if my cock was standing to attention. Of course when I pushed her away she cried harder. Damn, I felt like a jerk and I wasn't even sure why. She tried kissing me again saying that she needed me and that she needed to be wanted or some shit like that. I guess she's feeling insecure about Finn or something. Anyway, I managed to calm her down and she stopped trying to sexually harass me. Poor girl seemed a bit embarrassed afterwards but I told her it was cool and we both agreed not to tell Finn. **

Reading about Quinn made Kurt's stomach lurch. It seemed the blonde had been feeling insecure for quite some time. He was also impressed that Puck valued his friendship with Finn enough to turn down a beautiful girl like Quinn offering herself to him. Spying his name on the next page, he read on.

**I couldn't be fucked to go to Maths today. I was on my way to the Nurse's office to take a nap when I heard singing coming from the boy's toilets. Whoever it was sounded really good so I peeked in to take a look. It turned out to be Hummel. No idea what he was singing. Sounded good though, sexy almost. Um… I'll pretend I didn't write that.**

Kurt chuckled softly before skimming through the diary to see when his name appeared next. He found it just two pages away and got to reading.

**Don't know what the fuck's wrong with me lately. I've still been throwing Hummel in the dumpster and throwing Slushies at him and all the usual stuff, but it just isn't fun anymore. I guess we'll have to think of something new to do. Maybe we could nail his furniture to his roof, that could be cool.**

The next paragraph was all about that very incident.

**It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. The rest of the team seemed to think it was the funniest thing ever but it all seemed pretty stupid to me. I know it was my idea but I still think it sucked. Picking on the cock boy just isn't satisfying anymore. I still give him a hard time of course. I have to, I've got a reputation to uphold. **

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes over Puck's obsession with his popularity status.

**Sarah came home from school crying today. Apparently some dickhead in her class was giving her shit. So I walked her to school the next day so I could give this brat a talking to. I knew I wouldn't be able to hit him, he was just a kid after all, but I could definitely scare the boy into pissing in his pants. But when I walked Sarah through the school gates and this boy she told me about ran up to her and pulled her hair before running off I realised something. The little dork had a crush on my sister and he was just annoying her to get her attention. It made me think of Hummel. I didn't like that so when I got to school I started flirting with Santana. She's a sexy chick so she'll make a good distraction. **

He flipped through a couple of pages and read a small section about Puck's thoughts in Finn joining Glee club before he came to an entry about the day he, Kurt, tried out for the football team.

**For some reason Hummel was trying out for the football team. Fuck knows why, the poof doesn't like football. It was Finn who set it all up for him. I don't know why Finn was so keen to help the Gleek out. I made a few digs about him maybe having a little gay thing with Hummel. I'm not so sure why I said that. It turned out the fag's an awesome kicker though, and man the hot-assed homo can dance. We'll just forget the fact I mentioned another dude's ass.**

Kurt was becoming ever more engrossed in the diary. As he read on, he was slowly being told how Puck was beginning to develop feelings towards him. A few pages over he'd stopped being referred to as 'Hummel' and was now being written down as 'Kurt'.

**I've sort of layed off giving Kurt a hard time. The other guys still give him some shit but there's no more dumpster tossing. My nightmares have eased off. Lately I've been tossing and turning at night for a completely different reason. It's Kurt, I can't stop thinking about him. I try to. I sext Santana a lot, that Latina writes some dirty shit. I haven't screwed her though like most people think I have. We've made out a little but that's all, and that's only ever been in the school corridors. I even had a thing with Rachel Berry to try and get my mind of Kurt. That plan didn't really work too well, it just made me want to kill myself. I mean sure, the girl can sing, but fuck she's so annoying. The most embarrassing thing is that she was the one to dump me. What the fuck? I'm a stud, girls should be falling at my feet and drooling on my sneakers. She somehow came to the conclusion that I was in love with Quinn and that she was the reason I joined Glee. That's stupid. If I wanted Quinn I could have had her. Kurt's the reason I joined Glee. I didn't really realise it at the time but he was. I wanted to be near him. I'm surprised no-one's noticed the fact I try and sit as close to Kurt as I can every practice. He'd never want me of course. After everything I've done he hates my guts. Even if he didn't I still wouldn't have a shot. He's in love with Finn. **

That part made Kurt groan. Why did he ever let people believe that he was in love with Finn? Ok, he knew why. He thought if people believed that, they wouldn't guess that he truly loved Puck. However, now he wished he'd made it clear that he didn't see Finn in a romantic way. Maybe then Puck would have had the guts to tell him how he felt about him. Of course, Kurt still didn't really know what Puck felt about him. From what he'd read, all he really knew was that Puck was thinking about him a lot and he was jealous that Kurt 'liked' Finn.

**Am I gay? That should be an easy question but I really don't know. I mean, I like girls but I like Kurt too. I mean I really like Kurt. But I don't like other guys so maybe I'm not gay. Maybe I'm Hummelsexual. Fuck, I don't know. **

Kurt smiled slightly, he liked the idea of being the only boy Puck was interested in.

**I told Santana. **Kurt's eyes widened at what he'd just read, hardly able to believe it. **We were at her house, making out, things were getting a little more x-rated and I just stopped her. It didn't feel right. She looked pissed at first but I gave her the big brown eyes and she softened slightly before gently asking me what was wrong. So I told her. I guess keeping it a secret for so long was getting to me. I've been wanting to tell someone for a while but I've never known who I should tell and no-one's ever bothered to ask. But Santana asked so I told her. She looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head or something before she burst out laughing. I'd never actually seen her laugh before. I really felt like shit and I made to leave but she stopped me. I couldn't look at her, I thought she was making fun of me and that by tomorrow she'd have told my secret to the entire school but she didn't. She promised she'd keep it to herself. I guess she's not as bitchy as she makes out after all. **

He couldn't help but be surprised at what he read about Santana. He too would have assumed the girl would tell everybody but it seemed she was more compassionate than she lead before to believe.

**I think Santana might have told Rachel about my feelings for Kurt. There's no other explanation I can think of. The short crazy chick told me she knew I loved Kurt. She's been working with Santana on our Glee project so that must be how she found out. I'm so gonna kill Santana. I lied to Rachel of course but I don't know if she believed me or not. Maybe I'll kill her too. And damn, I'm a bad Jew. I need to be punished. A bunch of people need to throw rocks at me or something because I'm such a fucking asshole. Kurt dropped his diary. I know I shouldn't have read it but it was just too tempting. So I opened it and took a look. I thought it would all be about Finn and musicals but it wasn't. It was mostly about me. He liked me too. He'd liked me for a long time in fact. I couldn't believe it, after all I'd done to him he still managed to develop feelings for me. And what did I do? I fucked it all up. I told him how I felt about him, and I meant what I said, I did, but shit. He looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes asking, 'Really?' and I lied and told him no. I'm such a jerk.**

Turning the page, Kurt came to the most recent entry and read what Puck had written.

**Hey princess,**

**I hope you decided to read this and not just throw it away. I know I've been an asshole to you babe. I'm not even sure why I behave that way half the time, but I mean it when I say I'm sorry. Opening up to people and all that romantic, emotional junk isn't really my strong point. The only person I really know how to treat properly is Sarah. Everyone else I treat like shit at some point or another. But you, I never want to hurt you, yet for some reason I hurt you more than I hurt anyone. All I can really say is I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I wouldn't blame you if you don't though, I probably wouldn't be so forgiving if the roles were reversed. This whole liking a guy thing scares the shit out of me, but you're pretty girlish for a dude so I guess it's not so bad. You really are special Kurt. You're beautiful, talented, and smart and you're so brave. You've also got a surprisingly strong punch. Anyway, I think I'm in love with you. I know I'm a loser but I really hope you'll give me a chance. I'd like to take you on a date. If you don't want to, I understand and I promise I won't bother you again. But if you do, come meet me at the bowling alley at 7 o'clock tonight. I'll be waiting for you babe.**

**Love Noah xxx**

Snapping the diary shut, Kurt's eyes flew to his alarm clock and he winced. It was just coming up to ten. He'd taking so long debating whether or not he should even read the diary that he'd wasted most of the night. If he'd have just read it as soon as he got home rather than stare at it he could have gone out on a date with the boy he secretly loved who miraculously loved him back. But he had missed the date and Noah would no doubt be back at home thinking he'd been rejected.

As there was little Kurt could do about the situation right now, the boy decided to take a shower then head to bed before getting up in the early morning to prepare for the day ahead and talk to the mohawked boy.

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. It Kills Me

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

_Lyrics are in italics_

_Songs are 'I'd Lie' by Taylor swift and 'I can't make you love me' by George Michael _

**Chapter 9-It Kills Me**

After parking his car in the lot, Kurt stepped out with his bag hooked on his shoulder and Puck's diary held tight against his chest. He walked up to the school building looking around for a sign of the Jewish boy as he did so. He passed Puck's truck so he knew the other teen must be around somewhere.

As he came towards the dumpsters he instantly tensed up and quickened his pace hoping the jocks wouldn't see him. For once, luck was on his side and he managed to pass by undetected.

Down the corridor, he caught sight of Finn standing by his locker muttering to himself. Kurt approached him and gently tapped his arm to gain his attention.

The tall boy jumped in surprise but relaxed when he looked down at Kurt.

"Hey." Finn greeted with a grin but Kurt did not return the smile.

"Have you seen Puck?" Kurt asked, his tone somewhat icy.

"No." Finn answered as he turned his head round to look up and down the corridors before facing Kurt once more. "You sound kinda mad at me, did I do something wrong?"

"Quinn poured her heart and soul out to you yesterday." Kurt told him. "Then you just bailed without so much as looking at her. That was not cool Finn Hudson."

"I know." Finn said sheepishly. "But I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have tried being a man." Kurt suggested bitchily. "But instead you ran like a chicken. A very tall and badly dressed chicken."

"I don't mean to be a… chicken." Finn replied lamely. "I just don't know what I want."

"In that case I suggest you make your mind up soon." Kurt told him. "It isn't right for you to keep stringing Quinn along if you don't really care about her. And it's not fair for you to lead Rachel on if you have no real interest for her. So you better decide which girl you want to be with and you better decide fast. You've hurt them both enough already."

"I'm sorry." Finn mumbled pathetically. "I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"It's not me you have to apologise to." Kurt pointed out. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go and find Puck."

Head held high and nose in the air, Kurt flounced away leaving a very confused Finn behind.

As he moved through the corridors he came across Tina who walked determinedly towards him with a serious expression upon her face.

"I t-think he's singing about y-you." Tina said and Kurt frowned in puzzlement as the gothic girl led him towards the choir room.

Standing outside the door, Kurt heard the sound of a guitar playing along with Puck's unmistakable vocals.

"_I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_

_Here in the dark in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I'll feel the power_

_But you won't, no you won't_

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't…_"

The mohawked teen stopped singing and a mournful sigh travelled through the air and invaded Kurt's ears causing his heart to clench. He looked to Tina who smiled sadly as she fiddled with some of her blue-dyed strands of hair.

"I'll l-leave you alone." She whispered before quietly walking off.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stepped into the room. Puck's back was to him and from the way he was hunched over with his shoulders shaking slightly Kurt had a horrible feeling the muscular boy was crying.

"Noah?" He asked gently trying not to startle the boy.

Puck's back straightened and he carefully placed his guitar down before slowly turning to face Kurt though he did not meet the slender boy's eye.

Trying to give off an air of confidence, Kurt stepped up close to the taller boy and handed his diary over. Without looking at Kurt or the diary, Puck shoved it into his back before making a move to leave but he stilled when he felt Kurt's gentle hand rest on his forearm.

"Thank you for letting me read it." Kurt said. "That was very brave of you. About last night…"

"You don't have to explain." Puck interjected. "I understand."

Before Kurt could try to explain further, Puck had left the room leaving Kurt behind with only Puck's guitar for comfort. Sitting down in a chair, Kurt strapped the guitar over his shoulder and dragged his thumb across the strings. Of course, he had no idea how to play the instrument so his attempt at a melody was abysmal.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Kurt looked over his shoulder and soon found himself staring at Rachel.

"Classes will be starting soon." She informed him. "We both have Chemistry first, we could walk together." She suggested.

Without answering, Kurt placed the guitar safely away before joining Rachel and walking alongside her in the halls.

"If you're angry with me I'd rather you were honest about it." Rachel said. "I know that recently you've become close with Quinn and the song I chose to sing to Finn yesterday clearly didn't help her with the insecurities she's been feeling."

"No, it didn't." Kurt answered bluntly. "Of course the fact that Finn couldn't take his eyes off of you whilst you performed didn't help her self-esteem either."

"It was never my intension to hurt Quinn." Rachel told him. "All I wanted was for Finn to notice me."

"I know that." Kurt replied. "You didn't even pause to consider Quinn's feelings when you decided to perform that number. You're selfish Rachel." The girl bristled slightly at his harsh words. "And Finn's a douche bag. The funny thing is that I used to pity you. Sure, I found you highly annoying and desperately wanted to burn your entire wardrobe, but I felt sorry for you. And Quinn, I used to hate her. I thought she was just your typical bitchy blonde who didn't care about anyone other than herself. Then there's Finn Hudson. Every girl in this school get's all weak-kneed and gooey-eyed over him. Then there's Puck. The girls can all see that he's hot but they all call him a jerk. They're wrong, they're all wrong. Quinn's one of the loveliest people I know and Puck isn't as bad as he pretends to be. In truth, you and Finn are the undesirable people. Finn gets away with it because he pulls that dopey smile and acts all naïve and innocent, but he's hurt Quinn so badly. If things were different and it had been Puck walking out on Quinn after she sang that song, everybody would be bitching about what an asshole Puck is, but because it was Finn everybody thinks its ok but it's not. He's a selfish idiot and you're a selfish attention-seeker. You two deserve each other."

After stopping to look at the ashamed expression on Rachel's face, Kurt headed into the Science lab and took his seat.

***

Throughout the day, Kurt kept an eye out for Puck but the harder he looked for the boy the harder it became to find him. He couldn't find Quinn either but he knew the girl was in today because Brittany had told him so.

"Ok white boy." Mercedes said to him at lunch time. "Dish me the dirt."

"I don't think the lunch ladies are allowed to serve us dirt." Brittany spoke up looking confused.

"It's a figure of speech." Artie told the blonde kindly. "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to Kurt." He added.

"Oh yes he does." Mercedes insisted. "Kurt, I know you sweetie and something definitely isn't right. Boy you look like you've just heard that they've stopped making designer clothing. Tell us what's wrong, we can help."

"Is this about P-Puck?" Tina asked.

"Puck." Mercedes repeated as her eyebrows shot up. "What does he have to do with anything? Do I need to beat his ass down?"

Right at that moment, Puck strolled into the canteen along with Quinn. His arm was draped loosely over the girl's shoulders. Some of their fellow students shot them a few inquisitive looks thinking that maybe the two were now an item but Kurt knew better. The mohawked boy was simply comforting her.

"Damn, it didn't take Puck long to snake in with his so called best friend's girl." Mercedes commented.

"Don't say that." Kurt said, his voice sounding tired and Mercedes looked at him oddly.

"Why are you sticking up for that tool?" Mercedes asked. "You hate Puck."

"No, I really don't." Kurt told her. "And there's nothing going on between him and Quinn. He's just comforting her like any decent friend would. She's having a really hard time right now."

"I h-heard that Finn broke up with her d-dur-ring third period." Tina commented.

"She looks so sad." Artie noted sympathetically.

"What about Finn and Rachel?" Brittany asked as she twirled her fringe. "Do you think there'll get together now?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Artie said. "This is really going to cause issues within the Glee club."

As his friends gossiped about the possibility of Rachel and Finn becoming a couple, Kurt watched Puck and Quinn make their progression through the lunch line. It was a chilly day and Quinn's arms were bare so she trembling slightly from the cold. In a surprising gentlemanly gesture, Puck shrugged off his favourite green jacket and wrapped it around the blonde girl's slender figure.

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green_

***

After eating, Mercedes latched herself onto Kurt's arm and together they took a walk around the school grounds.

"It feels like we haven't talked properly for so long." Mercedes commented. "I don't like it. I miss my favourite shopping buddy."

"And I miss my favourite diva." Kurt replied resting his head on her shoulder briefly before straightening up. "My life has just been like something out of a teen drama recently."

"So why haven't you told me about it?" Mercedes asked him sounding slightly hurt which made the boy feel guilty.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I was ashamed." Kurt answered quietly.

"Ashamed of what?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you remember when you asked if was in love with Finn?" Upon receiving a nod from Mercedes, Kurt carried on speaking. "Well I wasn't being truthful when I said yes. I've never been interested in Finn."

"Ok boy, you've totally lost me." Mercedes remarked. "Seriously, I have no idea what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Puck." Kurt sighed. "I'm in love with Puck."

The dark-skinned girl's eyes widened dramatically and Kurt feared she might faint. After several silent minutes, the shock began to ware off enough to permit Mercedes to speak again.

"Since when?" She asked. "And why? It's Puck. He's made your life a misery since… since forever."

"I can't explain it." Kurt told her. "But I never dared to believe that anything could happen between us so I just tried to ignore it hoping it would go away. For so long I didn't tell a single soul. Eventually I told my dad and then… then I told Quinn."

"You told Quinn before me?" Mercedes asked sounding dejected. "Why? Have I been a bad friend to you lately?"

"You're my best friend Mercedes, you know that." Kurt assured her. "But you don't know Puck whereas Quinn does. I guess that's why I opened up to her."

"None of this is making any sense Kurt." She told him and Kurt chuckled softly. "So, what else has been happening?"

After quickly scanning the area for potential eavesdroppers, Kurt explained everything that had been happening to Mercedes. However, when he came to mention Puck's diary, he only commented on the passages Puck had written about him and kept the other parts to himself.

"So you missed the date." Mercedes sighed. "Damn, you need to talk to the mohawk."

"I tried explaining this morning." Kurt said. "But he didn't stick around to listen. He thinks I've rejected him."

"Well then we'd better find the Hummelsexual and let him know otherwise." Mercedes replied guiding him back into the school building. "Even if I have to sit on him and hold him down that boy will listen to what you have to say. Then after the two of you have kissed or whatever I will give Puck the dutiful 'if you break my best friend's heart I'll break your legs' speech."

As they turned a corner of the hallway, the two Gleeks were met with the sight of a large crowd forming round a scuffle. Intrigued, they fought their way through the throng of students to find out what was happening.

When they were a little closer, they recognised the forms of Finn and Puck. The two best friends were yelling at one another both looking ready to punch the other whilst the students around them encouragingly chanted, 'Fight! Fight!'

"You don't even deserve Quinn!" Puck yelled and it was then that Kurt spotted Quinn standing back looking between the two boys with Brittany and Santana on either side of her.

"And you think _you _do?" Finn fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck demanded to know.

"Admit it, you're jealous!" Finn bellowed. "You're jealous because she wanted me and not you. That's the way it always is and you can't stand it. Quinn wants me, Rachel wants me, Kurt wants me… Santana probably wants me too."

"Don't flatter yourself." Santana scoffed.

"Please, could everybody just calm down?" Quinn asked.

"Stay out of this." Finn snapped.

"Don't fucking yell at her dude." Puck hissed.

"Yeah, or what?" Finn challenged shoving Puck forcefully in the chest.

"Don't test me Hudson." Puck warned darkly. "Because I will fucking massacre you."

"Boys, that's enough!" Mr. Schue called out as he fought his way through the crowd with Miss Pillsbury and Rachel close behind him. "You guys are best friends and you're team mates, so just calm down before you do something you regret. Ok, everybody move along, there's nothing to see here."

"He started it." Puck mumbled childishly.

"Did not." Finn retorted.

"Will the two of you just grow up?" Santana asked them before she, Brittany and Quinn headed off.

"Thank you for getting me Rachel." Mr. Schue said. "Go to your class now. You too Kurt, Mercedes."

At the sound of Kurt's name, Puck snapped his head round before storming away.

"Noah, wait!" Kurt called out after him but he received no response.

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. His Sisters Beautiful

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing people :D**

_Lyrics are in italics_

_Songs are, 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift, 'My Girl' by The Temptations and 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton _

**Chapter 10-His Sisters Beautiful**

For Kurt, the last lesson of the day was Spanish. He entered Mr. Schuster's classroom and took his seat. As he took out his pink sparkly pen and his notebook, he kept looking towards the door waiting for Puck to step through. Every time Kurt looked up, he was greeted with disappointment as Puck failed to show up to class.

Throughout the hour, Kurt tried to pay attention to Mr. Schue but his mind, as it so often did, kept drifting to thoughts of Puck. All he wanted was to explain to the older teen why he had failed to show up last night. If he could do that, then maybe things could work out and the two of them would have a chance.

***

When Glee practice came around, Kurt was the first student through the door right behind Mr. Schue. His eyes flickered over to where he had placed Puck's guitar that morning and he was relieved to find it was still there. Taking a seat, he waited for the others to arrive desperately hoping that Puck would show.

"Hey, you manage to speak to him yet?" Mercedes asked as she sat beside him.

"No, he skipped Spanish." Kurt informed her as he looked over to the door to see Finn and Rachel step through.

All eyes flew over to them and the pair froze. Rachel was the first to recover and marched over to a spare seat. After a few minutes of silent consideration, Finn dropped into the seat beside Mike, the seat that was furthest away from both Quinn and Rachel.

Just when Kurt was beginning to accept that Puck wouldn't show, the mohawked teen stepped through the door. Kurt couldn't help but sit up and inch or two straighter and he tried his best to catch Puck's eye but was unsuccessful.

Slouching his way across the room, Puck slung his bag carelessly against the wall then sagged into the seat behind Quinn. Leaning forwards in his chair, he looped his arms over the blonde's neck and whispered something in her ear. With a small smile, Quinn nodded to him and after a brief smile back, Puck pulled his arms away and slouched down in his seat again.

"Right guys, today we're going to pick up where we left off." Mr. Schue told them. "Tina, would you like to go first?"

With a nod, Tina took to the centre to perform her song.

The group applauded her when she was finished and she smiled bashfully before reclaiming her seat beside Artie. Next up was Puck who grabbed his guitar before standing a little awkwardly before his fellow Glee members. His eyes briefly made contact with Kurt's before he looked down at his guitar and worked his fingers over the strings.

After checking that the instrument was correctly tuned, Puck cleared his throat before dedicating the song to his little sister.

"_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside_

_I've got the month of May_

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, talkin' bout my girl_

_I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song_

_Than the birds in the trees_

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, talkin' bout my girl_

_Ooooh, Hoooo_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't need no money_

_Fortune or fame_

_I've got all the riches baby_

_One man can claim_

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, talkin' bout my girl_

_Talkin' bout my girl_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl_

_I've even got the month of May_

_With my girl._"

He finished his song and strummed the last snatch of melody before receiving a round of applause. Puck nodded his head in gratitude before strolling back over to his seat. Turning his head, Kurt peeked a look at him but it seemed as though Puck was making a great deal of effort not to look back at him.

"Kurt, how about you next?" Mr. Schue asked.

With a nudge of encouragement from Mercedes, Kurt stepped up to take his place. He ran his fingers through his perfectly styled fringe and glanced briefly at Quinn who smiled affectionately before looking upwards and closing his eyes.

He wondered if perhaps his mother was looking down on him at this very moment to listen to her boy sing for her.

"_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

'_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way_

_Through night and day,_

'_Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven._

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please._

_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

'_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._"

Just like Quinn the day before, Kurt received a standing ovation. At the sound of his Glee mates' enthusiastic clapping, Kurt opened his eyes. Mercedes, Quinn, Artie and Mr. Schue all had tears in their eyes. He swallowed his own emotions down and whispered, 'I love you mum' before returning to his seat.

Everyone else performed their song before they all got to work on rehearsing a group number.

When practice finished everybody made their way out. On her way with Quinn and Brittany, Santana *accidentally* bumped into Puck sending the items in his bag all over the floor. He glared at her half-heartedly and she simply smirked back at him before walking on.

"Now's your chance." Quinn whispered as the three girls passed Kurt.

He turned to Mercedes and before he'd even opened his mouth she had wished him luck before moving over to Mr. Schue and leading him out of the choir room whilst bombarding him with questions she didn't really care about.

At last, Kurt was alone with Puck and he crossed over to him before crouching down to help him gather his possessions. As the two of them both reached for Puck's diary, their hands brushed and their eyes snapped up to meet each other.

"Hey, Noah." Kurt breathed offering him a smile. "I really enjoyed hearing you sing today."

"You don't have to be nice to me." Puck told him as he stuffed the diary into his bag. "I've treated you like shit your whole life, I don't deserve to have you be nice to me or… I don't deserve anything from you." He trailed off quietly.

"Noah, just shut up and listen to me." Kurt ordered and Puck's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the slighter boy's commanding tone. "I wanted more than anything to go on that date with you last night but by the time I'd read your diary it was too late. I wasted too many hours just staring at the book. If I'd have just read it when I got home I'd have been there to meet you at seven. We would have had a good time I think."

"Of course we would." Puck smirked regaining his confidence as he straightened up, Kurt standing with him. "I'd have shown you the time of your life."

"You still could." Kurt suggested. "Tonight maybe?"

"Damn, I can't." Puck answered with a groan as he ran a hand through his mohawk.

"Oh." Kurt replied in disappointment. "Why not?"

"I already have plans." Puck told him.

"Do you mean like a date?" Kurt asked worrying that maybe Puck had moved on and found someone else already.

"Yeah, sort of." Puck replied and Kurt's face fell. "With Sarah." He said quickly to make sure Kurt didn't get the wrong idea. "We're supposed to have a brother/sister day, I can't let her down."

"Of course, I understand." Kurt nodded. "I really admire the way you care about her."

"Yeah well, sometimes it seems like she's the only good thing I've got." Puck shrugged. "Well, her and my guns."

"Yes, your arms are lovely Noah." Kurt smiled as he drank in the sight of the older boy's well defined muscles. "So listen, maybe we could…"

"Shit, I've got to run." Puck interrupted as he noticed the time. "My sis is waiting for me."

He raced out of the room leaving Kurt alone.

"For the love of Armani, why did I waste so much time talking?" Kurt asked himself. "I should have just kissed him."

Feeling frustrated with himself, Kurt made his way out to the parking lot and slipped into his baby then headed home. On the way, he drove past the local Elementary school. Looking out his window, Kurt spotted Sarah Puckerman rushing up to her older brother, jumping into his arms and laughing as he spun her around.

_His sisters beautiful_

To Be Continued

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx


	11. I'd Lie

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

_Lyrics are in italics_

_Songs are 'I'd lie' by Taylor Swift and 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked'_

**Chapter 11-I'd lie **

That night, Kurt Hummel dreamt about Noah Puckerman. Of course, most of the dreams Kurt had featured the football stud. However, this one was different to the usual type of dreams he had.

Normally, Kurt's dreams consisted of Puck making love to him in his bed, the back of Puck's truck, the boy's locker room at school or on one of the school desks. Yet that night, his dream version of Puck remained fully clothed, much to his dream self's disappointment.

This dream Puck was standing on the other side of a large field. Not the football pitch at school or indeed any other field Kurt recognised. It was just a random field that seemed to stretch on and on.

Dream Kurt tried to make his way across the green in order to get to dream Puck, but there were a number of obstacles in the way.

The first problem Kurt faced was a waist deep puddle. No, not a puddle he realised as he scrambled out. It was not water he had landed in, it was Slushie, a large puddle of Slushie.

He emerged from the Slushie-filled hole and cast a despairing look down at his ruined outfit. Shaking the corn-syrup out of his eyes and smoothing down his hair, Kurt continued on his journey towards Puck.

His next challenge was the dumpster. It appeared out of nowhere, blocking his way towards the mohawked boy. After spending a few minutes trying to walk round, Kurt came to the conclusion that he would have to climb over. So he heaved himself up before tumbling over into the trash. He whimpered as his dream designer clothes were ruined further as he waded through the repugnant smelling trash.

At times, dream Kurt feared he would sink below all the garbage and die from lack of oxygen, but the thought of Noah Puckerman waiting on the other side gave him the motivation to carry on. Eventually, he made it to the other end of the dumpster and climbed out.

For some reason, Puck didn't seem to be any closer than before. He was still far out of reach, too far.

Kurt continued on his way only to find the football team blocking his path. They latched hold of him and dragged him backwards, away from Puck. He screamed for them to let him go but they ignored him. Fighting tooth and nail, Kurt desperately tried to escape as they pulled him further and further away.

All of a sudden, the team released him but they huddled around him creating a sense of entrapment. They all had their helmets on so he couldn't make out their faces but he could clearly hear all the insults they shouted at him.

'Fag!', 'Queer!', 'Poof!', 'Fairy!', 'Cock-boy!', and 'Dick-rider!'

He covered his ears trying to block out their vicious taunts.

"Shut up!" Dream Kurt yelled but the jocks only got louder, their multiple voices drowning out his single voice. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Screaming in anger and frustration, Kurt tackled the player in front of him but nothing happened. Confused, Kurt found he was still in the same spot with the team swarmed around him, their insults increasing in volume with every passing second.

So Kurt decided to use his most powerful weapon, his voice.

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity…_"

Slowly, the football team began to step back a little, though not enough for dream Kurt to pass by unharmed.

"_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know…_"

One by one, the members of the football team crashed to their knees.

"_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down…_"

Before his eyes, the dream versions of the football team wrenched off their helmets and silently screamed in anguish.

"_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity…_"

The football team collapsed further onto the muddy field writhing around as though they were being electrocuted.

"_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down…_"

In perfect canon, the football player's heads exploded.

"_Bring me down!_

_Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhhh!_"

A smile of triumph formed onto Kurt's features and he gracefully stepped over the lifeless bodies and carried on towards Puck. To his relief, a smiling Puck was stood waiting for him and each step successfully brought the two closer together.

A small interruption came in the form of Burt Hummel. The dream version of Kurt's father clapped a hand on his son's shoulder whilst glaring warningly over at Puck.

"Dad, please." Kurt begged. "I love him and I know he loves me too. You don't always have to protect me."

"I'm watching you Puckerman." Dream Burt said before facing his son, looking down into a pair of eyes that were so like his own yet at the same time so vastly different. "I love you kid. I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too dad." Kurt smiled as he hugged the dream version of his father before finding himself with empty air.

_He has his father's eyes_

Bubbling with excitement, Kurt broke into a run. Dream Puck started running too, both of them holding their hands out to one another but before their fingertips could reach, Kurt was tackled from the side and knocked down to the floor.

Turning his head, Kurt found a dream version of Santana above him, but she didn't look like the Santana she was used to. In place of her much beloved Cheerio uniform, the tanned girl was wearing a simple blue tracksuit, though not like the kind Sue Sylvester wore, Santana had a stylish tracksuit. Her hair was not pulled back into a tight ponytail like normal but falling freely in front of her face. But the most noticeable difference of all was the girl's face. There was no hard look in her eyes or a hint of a sneer, she looked almost sad… lonely.

"Santana?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

Dream Santana did not give a verbal reply. She rolled off of dream Kurt, not caring about the muddy ground beneath her. Her shoulders started to shake and Kurt realised that dream Santana was crying. Resting a light hand on her back, he looked up to dream Puck who had a look of guilt upon his face.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"It's your dream babe, you tell me." Puck replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Dream Santana took a tight hold on Puck's ankle muttering words that Kurt could not hear, even if it _was _his dream.

Picking himself up, Kurt brushed the dirt of his pants and fixed his hair. Dream or not, there was no reason why his hair shouldn't look as good as ever.

He held his hand out to Puck and the muscled teen took it threading their fingers together. Smiling, Kurt made to walk away but Puck could not move with Santana still clutching on to him as though her life depended on it.

From out of nowhere, Quinn appeared in a sparkling white gown whilst Brittany showed up dressed as a bright yellow duck. The two crouched down beside their friend and gently prised Santana's fingers off of Puck. They helped the girl to her feet and bustled around her. When the two stepped away, dream Santana looked like Santana again. The Cheerio uniform was back along with the high ponytail and that sneer of indifference.

"It's time for you to let him go." Quinn told Santana gently.

"You too Quinn." Santana and Brittany said together and the three girls looked over to see a dream version of Finn and Rachel singing and dancing together.

With a start, Kurt woke up from his peculiar dream and rubbed his eyes before getting ready for school.

In the parking lot of McKinley High, the first person Kurt came across happened to be Santana. Tentatively, he stepped up to her.

"What?" She asked him in her usual rude snappish tone as she gathered her things.

"Do you love Puck?" Kurt asked her softly.

For a fraction of a second, the girl's mask slipped but she quickly forced it back on and let out a laugh.

"Oh please, I can do so much better. He's all yours." Santana told him before flipping her hair and strutting off.

_And if you ask me if I love him_

Letting out a sigh, Kurt followed a little way behind her and watched as she made her way over to Brittany, Matt and Mike acting as though she hadn't a care in the world.

As he stood by his locker and collected his books for first period, he was joined by Quinn who greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. The two talked happily for a few moments before a pained look crossed the blonde's features. Turning his head, Kurt's eyes landed on Finn walking through the double doors with Rachel on his arm.

"Do you still love him?" Kurt asked gently.

"What? No, of course not." Quinn answered. "She can have him. He was too tall for me anyway."

"Right, too tall." Kurt said.

"Yes, far too tall." Quinn agreed with a laugh that turned into a sob half-way.

_If you ask me if I love him_

Reaching a hand out, Kurt squeezed his friend's shoulder gently and offered her an understanding smile. She smiled back gratefully before linking her arm with his and directing him to their lesson enquiring as to what happened between himself and Puck.

"Oh, talk of the devil." Quinn grinned as she spied the unmistakable mohawk moving towards them. "Go get him."

"Wish me luck Barbie girl." Kurt replied as he smoothed his hair and clothes out before straightening up and walking to meet Puck.

"Luck." Quinn whispered as she watched the fashion-crazed boy walk towards the Jewish stud.

"Hello, Noah Puckerman." Kurt breathed out as they stood before one another in the middle of the corridor.

"Hey babe." Puck replied as his eyes scanned the shorter boy's body.

"I really think I want to kiss you now." Kurt confessed before he could stop himself and Puck smirked in amusement.

"Sounds good to me." Puck told him as he gently took hold of Kurt's chin but the soprano forcibly pushed Puck's hand away and took a step back. "What's wrong?"

Turning his eyes away from Puck, Kurt looked about the corridors and saw that they were receiving some curious looks from the other students. He also caught sight of the football team and the expressions on their faces were far from friendly.

"Noah, this would be social suicide for you." Kurt pointed out. "If we go public, you'll have to deal with a lot more than the occasional Slushie facial. It will be a Slushie every day... dumpster tosses… queer-bashing… I hate to even think what else."

"Bring it." Puck replied shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. "I can take it."

"You say that now." Kurt told him quietly. "But I know how important popularity is to you and if you and I become an item… you'll never be popular again. This will be worse on you than on me. I'm allowed to be gay, people expect it… but you, you're not supposed to be harbouring same sex tendencies. They will torture you."

"I don't care." Puck insisted as leaned in close to Kurt. "Babe, we can do this. You love me right?"

"Hey, Puck!" One of the members of the football team called out. "Don't stand too close to the fag, the dancing poof might get a boner!"

A chorus of laughter rang out through the halls but Kurt simply rolled his eyes at their immaturity determined not to let their words bother him.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, or I will massacre you." Puck threatened in a dangerously low voice before turning back to Kurt and gently placing his hands on the boy's slim hips. "Princess?" He whispered a little uncertainly. "You still love me… don't you?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stepped away from the guitar player and looked him right in the eye. Once he was sure his voice wouldn't shake, he answered Puck's question.

"No." Kurt told him projecting as much false venom into the syllable as possible. "I don't love you and I don't want you. So just go back to those dumb jock friends of yours and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Kurt…" Puck tried to say but the other boy cut him off.

"See you at the dumpster tomorrow morning Puckerman." Kurt said coldly leaving a devastated Puck behind.

He made it all the way to the second floor girls' bathroom and managed to lock himself inside a stall before Kurt Hummel burst into tears. Searching his bag, he pulled out his own tissues and dabbed at his wet eyes.

It killed him to walk away from his chance at happiness with Noah Puckerman, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He'd read somewhere once that the right thing to do was often the option that hurt most, and this decision hurt like hell so it must have been right. If he and Puck were together, they would only be caused hassle for the remainder of their school careers.

For Kurt, it was different. He was used to it, he could take it. But Puck wouldn't be able to cope. The other jocks would destroy Puck if they knew the truth and Kurt couldn't bare the thought of that happening. So he had to walk away and the only way Puck would let Kurt go was if he believed he didn't love him.

Once Kurt had composed himself and erased all signs of his recent tears, he stepped back out into the main part of the school to face the student population with a mask of indifference.

When he later ran into Finn, he flirted with the tall boy shamelessly much to Rachel's chagrin and Puck's jealousy.

From the corner of his eye, Kurt spotted an angry Puck marching over with a concerned looking Quinn right behind him closely followed by a fierce looking Mercedes.

"Damn white boy, what's going on?" Mercedes demanded to know looking at Kurt as though he'd come to school wearing second-hand clothes.

"Finn and I were just talking." Kurt answered her. "Right Finn?"

"Sure." Finn replied with a dopey smile. "Hey dude, you think you could help me out with those new dance moves?"

"Of course." Kurt replied.

"Thanks man, you're really awesome Kurt." Finn said.

"It's my pleasure." Kurt told him resting a hand on the tall boy's forearm.

"Kurt, look at me." Puck pleaded but Kurt pretended to ignore him as well as Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes and offered to help Finn rehearse in the choir room right away.

"Cool, let's go." Finn agreed and the two set off together.

"Kurt!" Puck, Quinn and Mercedes called out.

"I really hate Puck right now." Finn commented loud enough for the mohawked teen to hear.

"Right… me too." Kurt replied keeping his eyes forward so he wouldn't see the hurt that crossed Puck's face.

_I'd lie_

**The End**

**Story will conclude in the SEQUEL which will be titled 'The Reason'-a highly overused song amongst slash pairings but one of my favourites, so look out for it.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
